Have Faith in Me
by yeahdollboyface
Summary: Blaine's dropped the "bad boy" act after graduating high school, getting married, and adopting his son. But can he really be positive that he won't go back to his old ways? A continuation/sequel to Bulletproof Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Well well well what do we have here? Could it be a sequel/continuation of Kurt and Bad Boy! Blaine from Bulletproof Love? _

_lol of course it is! Most of you wanted it and you'll probably regret that or want to kill me after a while because oh my god, this story starts cute and fluffy but then hello angst and pain and all those joys. Anyways, have fun, read this, leave a review if you want. I've got up to chapter three of this already written so the next chapter should be up in a few days. :)_

* * *

><p>Blaine's startled awake by a loud crash and a few curses slipping from his husband's mouth. He goes to sit up from the couch before he realizes that he's somewhat weighed down. There's dark, slightly curly haired infant on his chest, sleeping quietly. Blaine manages to maneuver himself to hold his son and get off the couch to find out what the hell Kurt is doing in the other room. Blaine gives a sigh of relief when he stands, noting that the little one is still sound asleep. He walks quietly down the hall, poking his head into his son's room where he finds Kurt on the floor, trying to put some elaborate swing toy together.<p>

"Kurt, I thought we decided after the crib incident that I would be putting any of the toys or furniture together that isn't just snapped together quickly?" Blaine's voice barely raising above a whisper as Kurt groans, standing up in the middle of the nursery with random parts circling him.

"I want to say I hate my dad but I don't. I just don't understand why he had to get the nicest swing thing!" Blaine tries to hide his laughter and large smile by pretending to kiss his son's head. Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes as he makes his way out of the room, arms outstretched for the one month old baby in Blaine's arms. Blaine gladly gives the child over, stretching his arms the second he leaves his hands. "Kayden, I think I might murder your grandpa."

"Please don't talk like that to him Kurt. Kayden Oliver do not listen to your Daddy ok?" Blaine presses a kiss to Kayden's forehead, smiling at his husband before walking into the disaster of a nursery. Kurt just smiles down at the baby in his arms before walking into the living room to let Blaine work.

* * *

><p>"Kayden, say 'Dada'. Come on, say 'Dada'."<p>

"Blaine, he's just going to stare at you. He's supposed to start talking not for another month or so." Kurt shakes his head as Blaine just keeps trying to get Kayden to talk. Kurt just laughs when Kayden finally just starts babbling, speaking in his own baby language.

"Hey, there are some kids that are already talking ok? And Kayden babbles, isn't that a sign he's gonna start talking soon?" Blaine pulls the little boy out of his highchair, walking over to Kurt to kiss his husband. He leans in, smirking right next to Kurt's ear as Kurt attempts to make their dinner. "Wouldn't it be hilarious though if he started walking and talking and comes in while we're having sex?"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt drops the knife he was chopping with on the floor, his face a mixture between shock and anger as he looks at Blaine. Blaine just stands there with a smug look on his face before looking at Kayden.

"Kayden, can you say 'Daddy you know you like it?' for me? So Daddy doesn't kill me." Kurt huffs, looking at his son before looking at Blaine.

"Kayden Oliver Anderson-Hummel, if you ever take after your Dada's footsteps, you will be grounded for life. I mean the cigarettes, the bad attitude, the crudeness…I mean, my poor baby, you already have what looks like your Dada's hair." Kurt gives Blaine a wicked looking smirk before lifting his hand to go through Kayden's curls as the 7 month old giggles.

"I am not that bad. I quit smoking!"

"And how many tries did that take Blaine?" Kurt arches an eyebrow, hands tapping on the counter as he waits for Blaine's response. Blaine simply turns Kayden so his back is to Kurt before Blaine lifts a hand, flipping Kurt off.

"Kayden, I only have one request son. Don't be a bitch like your Daddy." Blaine almost runs out of the kitchen to the safety of Kayden's room so he doesn't have to see the look or hear what Kurt is going to threaten for saying that in front of the baby.

* * *

><p>Blaine smirks as Kurt moans beneath him. He feels Kurt's fingernails drag down his back, causing angry red lines to appear. Kurt's trying to pull him closer, as close as they can possibly be when Blaine hears it.<p>

"Dada, what you doin?" Blaine wants to laugh at Kurt's face, the already pale male just turning completely ghost white. Blaine stops mid-thrust, turning his head to see his son standing in the doorway with his blanket in one hand, teddy bear clutched in the other.

"Blaine…do something!" Kurt hisses in Blaine's ear which Blaine simply responds with pushing himself all the way back into Kurt. Blaine grins at Kurt, who's biting his lip so hard to make sure not even a peep comes out.

"Kayden, please go to your room for like ten seconds and-"

"But monster!" Kurt glares at Blaine as Blaine slightly shifts his hips, still buried deep into him. Kurt watches Blaine think before sighing.

"Just tell him to wait in the hall for a second!"

"Baby, Dada will be there in just a second to slay the monster in your room."

"No! Now Dada!" Blaine watches the toddler stomp his feet, stepping all over his blanket while causing his bear to flail wildly. Blaine shifts again and this time Kurt can't help the groan that slips from his lips. Blaine inwardly cringes as he looks from Kurt's wide eyes to Kayden's curious ones. "Dada, where Daddy?"

"Daddy and Dada are a little busy Kayden!" Kurt calls out, for once glad that it's winter because the blankets on the bed hide him from Kayden's view. Within two seconds though, a blanket and Blaine are on the floor and Kayden is screaming.

"Dada hurt Daddy!" Kurt laughs, he can't help it as he watches his son hit Blaine over the head with his teddy bear and his tiny fist. Blaine's trying to keep himself covered and at the same time protect himself from the little boy's tantrum.

"Kayden no! I wasn't…stop that Kayden! I wasn't hurting Daddy I promise ok? Ask Daddy, he's fine!" Blaine points at Kurt, hoping that his husband will help him out of this awkward situation but Kurt's laughing somewhere behind him.

"Kayden stop hitting your father. Let him get back up on the bed and then you can come up here with us ok?" Blaine gives Kurt a strange look but Kayden's little fist stops flailing and the teddy bear gets dropped to the ground. Blaine quickly jumps back on the bed as his husband leans over him to pick up their son. "Now, Kayden what did I tell you about just walking into Dada and Daddy's room?"

"Not to?" Kurt smiles, holding his son tight to his chest. Kayden tries to get away, squirming about but eventually stills when Blaine holds his hand. "I trouble?"

"No baby you're not in trouble." Kurt coos at the toddler, tickling his stomach slightly to get a squirm and a giggle out of the little boy. Blaine smiles, showing all his teeth as he hugs his son.

"Dada I stay?" Blaine looks at Kurt like a wounded puppy and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

"You can stay Kayden but Dada has to go away for a second because I think there's a monster in the bathroom calling his name." Kurt smirks as he pulls his son close to him as Blaine grumbles, slipping out of bed with the blanket still around him. Kayden giggles again as Kurt begins to sing him some lullaby which makes Blaine stop and listen, mouth turning up to a smile as Kurt lulls their son to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I think our son is going to come out to us soon." Blaine smirks when Kurt spews out his mouth full of coffee into the sink, eyes wide as he looks up at Blaine. "What?"<p>

"Kayden is only three Blaine. He probably won't know who he is for at least a few more years." Kurt looks at his coffee before looking at his husband, waiting for the cruder male to say something else.

"He almost kissed Bradley the other day at the park." Blaine watches Kurt slightly frown before sighing.

"Maybe its because of us you know? We're always kissing or touching or something around him. Maybe he thinks its normal. Oh god. Kindergarten, the kids are going to tear him apart…maybe we should home school him…but that means one of us can't work and if we want another baby soon we have to keep working and-" Blaine rolls his eyes before leaning forward, pressing his coffee flavored lips to Kurt's. He smirks as he pulls away when he feels Kurt loosen up.

"Babe, don't worry ok? We'll deal with it everything when it happens. Let's just go in the living room and watch cartoons with our son." Blaine gives Kurt another chaste kiss before he turns around, pulling Kurt into the living room. Ten minutes into an old episode of Pokemon, Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap, mouth next to Kurt's ear. "Are you seriously considering adopting another baby already?"

Kurt blushes, nodding as he pulls Blaine's arms around him tight, placing his hands on top of Blaine's on his stomach. Kurt looks at Blaine's face, almost laughing at Blaine being completely shocked.

"Are we ready for another one?" Blaine mumbles, looking at his son on the other end of the couch. He's clutching one of Blaine's old toys, a ratty stuffed Pikachu who's tail had been restitched so many times, Blaine's lost count. Blaine's shocked look starts to fall as he looks back over at his husband in his arms. "Yeah, we're ready for another one."

Kurt squeals so loud, Kayden gives him a bitch please stare which later, Blaine blames Kurt for.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter 2. All I'm going to say is please don't kill me..._

_And holy hell, my inbox never stopped altering me that I had messages..._

* * *

><p>Blaine sits on the concrete patio outside of his living room, tossing a lighter back and forth in his hands. Kurt's at work, working at some kind of high end store almost half way across town. Kayden is at his preschool, which took Blaine and Kurt almost an hour to convince their son that yes, they'd be back later to pick him up. It also helped when a small boy walked up to him, thrusting a Transformer toy in Kayden's face, asking the curly haired boy to play with him. What Kayden doesn't know is it took Blaine two hours to calm Kurt down after they dropped off 'his baby'.<p>

Blaine knows he told Kurt he'd quit smoking if they wanted kids after they where married but Blaine's a stress smoker. When he felt stress starting to come, he coped with cigarettes, nicotine calming him. He's been secretly smoking after Kayden's third birthday, the same week Kurt mentioned wanting another child.

Blaine can't find a job really. He'll easily get one, but his anger and crudeness to the costumers causes him to loose the job within a month. Hence why, after being fired again (this time wasn't even his fault, the person that ran the register before him was stealing money), Blaine finds himself thinking about his family, trying to fight the urge to spend the last five dollars in his wallet to buy him a back of smokes from the market down the street.

"I figured you where out here." Blaine jumps almost out of his skin, hopping on his feet to turn around and face his husband of almost four years.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About how you lost your job again?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. He's getting sick of Blaine's job issues. It's not like Blaine has a record or something, jobs should be easy for him to obtain yet he keeps fucking up.

"How did you-"

"Jeremy called me. You left without handing over your uniform." Kurt sighs, turning back around to walk into the apartment, leaving the door open for Blaine to walk in. After a few minutes, he hears the door shut, the blinds hitting the window a few times before settling.

"It wasn't even my fucking fault this time Kurt! Fucking whoever has the cash register before me has been stealing money, leaving me short every time! I got the fucking blame!" Blaine punches the counter top near the stove in the kitchen. Kurt automatically stands, slightly flinching at the sick crack Blaine's fist made with the counter.

"I have to go get Kayden."

"We always go together to get him."

"You need to calm down. The hour it takes for me to get him and bring him home should be long enough." With that, Kurt grabs his keys and his coat, walking out the front door with a slam. All Blaine can hear after that is complete silence.

Silence is starting to piss Blaine off.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles when he walks into Kayden's daycare, seeing his son sitting in a corner with the boy he met his first day there. Today they're playing with cars, using blocks to make a road. Kayden's blue eyes meet his father's, which causes the three year old to take off running to the front door, crashing into his father's legs.<p>

"How was my big boy today?"

"Good Daddy! Where's Dada?" Kayden looks over Kurt's shoulders before looking around the room and out the window near the front door.

"Just Daddy today Kayden. Dada's having a bad day." Kurt holds Kayden as close as he can, perching the boy on his hip as he signs his son out for the day. One of Kayden's high school room helpers comes over, helping Kurt gather Kayden's things into his Pokemon backpack. Kayden waves bye to everyone, making Kurt smile as they head out into the slightly cold day to go back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>The second Kurt gets the door open, he can smell something in the air. It reminds him of the one time in high school he had to pick up Blaine from some random party Puckerman was having. His car smelled like stale cigarettes and cheap beer for hours because of his husband. He almost sets Kayden down on the ground but they pulls the little boy back up, sitting on his hip as he shuts the front door slowly. Kurt checks the patio, Kayden's room, the bathroom, their bedroom, and their bathroom before he walks back towards the kitchen. He sees Blaine's curly mop of hair on the floor and his eyes glare. He almost runs back to Kayden's room, placing his son on the ground as he squats down to his son's eyelevel.<p>

"I need you to stay here Kayden. I have to talk to Dada and it's grown-up talk that you can't hear ok?" Kayden nods, his outgrown curls slightly flopping in his face. Kurt presses a kiss to his forehead before he stands, shutting Kayden's door as he walks out into the hall. He gets into the kitchen, taking in the surroundings around his husband. There's cigarette stubs in some random bowl Blaine had found and brown cheap beer bottles littered on the floor. Kurt nudges Blaine with his foot, which gives him a slight groan from Blaine and nothing else. Kurt starts putting force behind his foot before finally he almost kicks his husband in the ribs. "Blaine fucking Anderson-Hummel, you better get the fuck up right now."

"I is druuunk." Blaine mumbles, rolling from his stomach to his back. Kurt groans, grabbing a beer bottle that was half drunk, tilting it to pour the left over contents all over Blaine's face. Blaine sputters, spitting out whatever beer landed in his mouth as he sits up quickly. He looks over his shoulder to see Kurt glaring at him, arms crossed across his chest, foot tapping rapidly.

"Give me one good reason I should not kick your ass out for the night right now." Kurt waits, seeing Blaine just sit on the kitchen floor, shaking his hair out slightly. Blaine stands up, almost falling over before he grips the counter to try to keep him stable.

"You looooove me?"

"What the fuck are you thinking Blaine? We have a son! A little boy who shouldn't be seeing one of his fathers like this!" Kurt uncrosses his arms as Blaine stumbles towards him. Blaine's hands wind up on Kurt's hips, thumbs digging in so hard that Kurt knows he'll leave bruises. He feels the counter digging into his back as Blaine pushes him with his whole body, trapping the slimmer male. Blaine lets go of one of Kurt's hips, raising his hand in a slight fist. "Are you going to hit me Blaine? Going to leave me bruised and hurt?"

"Shut up!" Blaine slurs, pushing Kurt against the counter harder. Kurt starts to struggle, never really ever been in a position like this with Blaine. In the middle of their struggling, after Kurt's slapped Blaine at least ten times and Blaine actually punching Kurt in the ribs, Kurt hears a loud sniffle. Blaine's fist drops to his side, his hand finally letting go of Kurt's hip as they both look to find their son standing a few feet away, sobbing into his hands. Kurt shoves Blaine away, running over to Kayden to cradle the boy in his arms. Blaine's back hits a wall with a loud slam. He stands up for a few seconds before sliding down, hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders shake as he cries quietly in his hands with his knees to his chest.

Kurt's whispering things to Kayden, trying to get the little boy to calm down for just a second. When Kayden's loud sobs finally become almost silent sniffles, Kurt stands up, still holding Kayden in his arms.

Kurt ends up sleeping on floor next to the toddler's bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into the living room, Kayden perched on his hip because the little boy will not let Kurt put him down for a second, not seeing Blaine in the apartment anywhere. The bottles and cigarette stubs are picked up, no evidence of them ever being there. He sighs, trying to put Kayden down so he can make them breakfast but Kayden isn't having it.<p>

"Kayden Oliver please let Daddy put you down! I need to cook you something to eat!"

"No! You gonna get hurt again Daddy!" Kurt swallows as his son whines, his little chubby fingers grabbing Kurt's shirt from the day before. Kurt sighs, his free hand pressing to the middle of his forehead, a headache starting to bang in his skull.

"Kayden Oliver Hummel! You will listen to me ok? I'm not going to get hurt okay? I need to make us breakfast so you can go to daycare and I can go to work!" Kurt's mouth snaps shut after he realizes that he just yelled at his son for probably the first time. Kayden's blue eyes begin to water, sobs slipping from his little lips. He starts to struggle, causing Kurt to gasp, almost dropping Kayden on the floor. He puts the boy down before he runs through the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom. He spills whatever was in his stomach from the day before. Most of it is acid, which irritates his throat. He leans against the bathtub once he's positive he's not going to vomit again, closing his eyes for a second before he starts to sob. After a minute or so, Kayden walks in, leaning against his father's legs as he cries with him.

It's then Kurt realizes that he only used his last name when he yelled at his son.

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up, removing the pillow from his head, patting the mattress next to him but finding nothing. He finally cracks open an eye, noticing his not laying on blue sheets but black satin ones. The room he's in doesn't have pictures in various frames on the night table or on the walls of his three year old son and husband. He sits up, noticing the satin of the sheets is rubbing him in places that here should be clothing, and then it hits him.<p>

He was drunk last night. He had a fight with the man that is almost his whole world. He caused bruises and pain and who the fuck knows what else to the man that he vowed to love and care for, the man he promised to never hurt or harm, the man that he promised the rest of his life with.

"Oh! You're awake! Do you want something to eat or maybe a round three?" Blaine looks across the room as a male walks in, completely naked like Blaine is beneath the sheets, almost strutting to Blaine.

"Where am I?" The male gives Blaine a odd look before laughing, crawling on the bed to Blaine before placing himself right on Blaine's lap.

"Blaine, silly boy. You're at my place babe. Now, you ready for another round?"

"I'm married."

"So?" The male laughs, leaning in near Blaine's ear. "That didn't stop you last night. I'm kind of sore from how hard you fucked me but shit, it was amazing."

Blaine's just about had enough, shoving the male off of him as he slips out the bed, gathering his clothing as he runs into the hall of the stranger's home, searching for the bathroom. Blaine finally finds it at the end of the hall, quickly getting dressed before running like hell out of this random guy's house.

Blaine doesn't realize his cell phone is laying on this guy's dresser.

* * *

><p><em>One last thing, this guy will be back around but currently he's nameless because well, I can't figure out if he should be a character or someone I've just made up. Also, Bullet didn't really have any of our other favorite McKinley, so hopefully it won't seem out of place when they start popping up.<em>

_Last thing! If you guys like Angel!Blaine fics (well, he's more of an evil angel) I have my other fic called Of Men and Angels that will be updated in an hour or so. Hit it up if it sounds interesting to you! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I told you guys you would want to kill me! Just be happy that unless I get insanely busy one day, I have all the way to chapter 11 already written. :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt finally gets up, moving slowly to make sure he doesn't wake his sleeping son. He calls into work after he tucks Kayden in, telling Lori that he just won't make it in today and he'll explain later if she really needs to know. After staring at Blaine's name in his contacts for minutes (it could have been hours, Kurt doesn't know), he finally hits the call button. The phone rings twice before Blaine hits the answer button.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt's slightly confused, looking at his phone to make sure he called Blaine's phone.

"Uh Blaine?"

"No Blaine here. He was here a few minutes ago but he raced out on me and left his phone. I'm sure he'll be back soon for another round once he gets home and his husband dumps his ass for cheating. I'll tell him you called…uh wait what's your name?" Kurt drops his phone but then scrambles to pick it back up. He almost answers this random fuck of Blaine's but instead he shakes his head, hanging up on the random male. Kurt looks down at his left hand, down to his ring finger where his wedding ring is shinning back at him. He takes the ring off, looking at the metal band in his hand before setting it flat on the counter. He picks his phone back up, heading to his bedroom as his father's house phone rings in his ear.

* * *

><p>Blaine's half way home when he pats his pocket, finding his cell phone missing. Blaine curses, figuring he left it at that random male's place. He hopes that Kurt hasn't tried to call him or text him, worried what the other male would say if that random fuck answered. Blaine glances down at his left hand, his wedding band still on his finger. He knows he's going to have to tell Kurt what happened and then he cringes, wondering how bad Kurt looks or how hurt he is or, fuck, if he's already starting to file for divorce.<p>

He finally stops in front of his apartment, pulling his keys out to unlock the front door, but the second Blaine applies pressure to the door, it swings open. Blaine steps in slowly, shutting the door softly behind him, eyes downcast as he walks towards the kitchen. He finally looks up, not seeing his husband in the room and right before he turns to walk down the hall to the bedrooms, he sees a matching piece of metal that is on his finger on the counter. Kurt's wedding ring is on top of a white envelope which has Blaine's name on the front in Kurt's rushed scrawl.

There's a lump forming in Blaine's throat as he walks to the hall, looking down to see Kayden's door shut and his bedroom door wide open. He can see clothing all over the room before he even walks towards it to look in. Pictures of him and Kurt are lying face down in random areas on the floor and the bed, only pictures of just Kurt or Kayden or the two of them together missing. He finds it harder to breathe as he backs out, walking over to Kayden's room. He opens the door slowly and his heart drops into his stomach, the acid starting to rise in his throat. Kayden's room is clean, only the furniture and a few large toys still in the room. Blaine opens all the dresser drawers, seeing nothing of Kayden's left behind. He backs out of his son's room before he spins on his heel, running to the bathroom at the other end of the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt's looking at coffee mug Lori had set in front of him, watching the steam rise. Kayden's asleep on the couch after watching Finding Nemo on Lori's big screen TV.<p>

"I can't believe he hit you and then cheated on you." Lori stares at Kurt as Kurt doesn't really give her any reaction.

"I left him my ring and a letter I wrote quickly."

"What did you say in the letter Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Blaine turns the envelope over after staring at it for an hour. He pulls the papers out Kurt had stuffed inside, unfolding slowly as he begins to read.<p>

_Blaine,_

_If you are reading this, that means you came in after Kayden and I have left. I'll start from the beginning I guess, so you can understand why we aren't there and why my ring is now there with you. I'll even give you an option at the end._

_We've had arguments and fights before, I know that. But never once, no matter how mad you were, you never raised your hand to me. You never hit me or attempted to cause some pain because within minutes of our fight, we'd apologize and that would be it._

_Blaine, you got wasted. I've never seen you so drunk before and yes, you were even worse than that time when you went to Puckerman's party. You pushed me, shoved me into the counter. There are bruises on my hips and back from you. You have scared Kayden so badly he barely ever lets me put him down for anything._

_Then you where gone. I woke up the next morning near Kayden and you were not in the house. I called your phone Blaine. I know you cheated on me. That random fuck of your's is waiting for you, said something like you'd be back after your husband left you for cheating._

_I got so sick over that I had to go vomit in the bathroom. Then I just knew, I had to get Kayden and I out of there for a while. I called my father, he'll be buying us plane tickets in two days to get us back to Ohio. We have to leave New York, I can't stay in that apartment with you knowing that you lied to me when we said our vows. You promised you'd love me, you'd care for me, you'd never hurt me, and yet, you have failed._

_These are basically your options. Find me, convince me you'll change, convince me to stay and place that silver band back on my finger. Convince me that this will not happen again, that you will stay true to your vows because I have Blaine._

_If I don't hear anything after a week or two, I guess it will be your way of saying you want a divorce._

_-Kurt Hummel_

Blaine's hands start to tremble as he finishes the letter. He feels like every period on the page is just a knife in his back, in his stomach, in his head, fuck, even in his heart. He feels all those knifes twist when he notices Kurt signed his maiden name. No Anderson-Hummel, just Hummel. Blaine quickly pockets Kurt's ring, heading toward the front door when he realizes, he has no clue where Kurt could be in New York.

* * *

><p>Blaine begins to walk, trying to remember how to get back to that random guy's place so he could get his phone. He'd go get a new one, but his phone has pictures and pictures of Kayden from when he was first born and in Kurt's arms to recent ones. And then there's pictures of Kurt in…compromising positions. He thinks that he's found the place, knocking on the door and waiting.<p>

"I figured you'd be back. What did your husband do?"

"Give me my fucking phone." Blaine holds out his hand as the guy looks the phone over.

"How about I just keep it hmm? Got any good pictures of you on this thing baby?" Blaine's right hand balls up in a fist as he reaches out for the phone, finally grabbing a hold of it. The guy finally gives it to him, rolling his eyes.

"My son and husband are a lot more fucking important than some fucking slut." Blaine turns quickly, walking away as fast as he possibly can.

Now, if only finding Kurt would be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I first want to say thanks to everyone for reading, leaving a review, or even just giving this a chance like ya'll did with Bulletproof. I really want to say thank you to zumvio0807 for their review because it gave me a few more ideas I didn't even think of! Trust me, before you even left me some ideas I can promise you they weren't going to be instantly happy again. And Emmgie, if there is mistakes please let me know! I don't really know anyone on this site so I'm just constantly re-reading and spell checking to make sure I don't miss a mistake or two. _

_To everyone that cried the last two chapters...you may continue to be sad for at least another chapter or two. _

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles as Kayden plays on the floor of the hotel they're staying in for the next two days. He had to fight with his father to make him hold off on buying the plane tickets. He really wants Blaine to realize how stupid he was, to realize how much this affects Kayden who's never seen any real violence in the home until the night before. Kayden constantly asks Kurt when Dada is going to meet up with them which makes Kurt's heart ache even more. He usually just gives Kayden a quick answer which seems to work on the tot. There's a knock on the hotel room door, confusion spreading on Kurt's face. He peeks out the peep hole in the door but all he can see is a bouquet of roses, yellow with red tips mixed with full bloomed red roses.<p>

Kurt knows Blaine found him, he figured he would once he went to the bank to see what was going on in their joint account. Kurt takes a deep breath before unlocking the door. Blaine shifts from foot to foot in front of him, eyes looking at the roses and not at Kurt.

"You and roses." Kurt gives Blaine a small smile, taking the bouquet from Blaine's hands. Blaine sadly smiles, still standing outside of the hotel. He sees Kayden playing on the floor, completely enthralled by his toys.

"Did you know that your favorite roses basically mean I'm falling in love with you? And fully bloomed red roses mean I still love you? At least, that's what the flower lady told me." Blaine looks at Kurt before his gaze drops to the hotel floor where his son is. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know Blaine…" Kurt moves a few steps, placing the roses on the table near the entrance of the room. Kurt looks over his shoulder, making sure Kayden hasn't seen Blaine yet. Kayden's still making cars crash, racing them around on the floor around him. Kurt leans against the door frame, looking at his bare hands before looking up at Blaine. Blaine's face has completely fallen the second he basically said Blaine couldn't come in.

"I'm really sorry Kurt. I still love you. I still love Kayden. I still want to be with you, make you and Kayden happy. Remember a few weeks ago? We talked about another little one? I only want that with you. I could search this whole fucking town for someone else and I'd still come back to you. I don't know what else I can do, to prove to you that I really am sorry." Blaine hardly ever cries. He's only cried once or twice in front of Kurt. If he remembers correctly, he cried when he told Kurt about his father, which that conversation ended in Blaine telling Kurt he loved him for the first time, and when they got to hold Kayden for the first time in the hospital. But here he is, in the hallway of a hotel, crying in front of the only man that thought he wasn't some stupid slut in high school, a man that said he'd love him as long as they both lived.

"Blaine…I…I think we just need some time apart." Kurt barely whispers out, eyes staring at the complicated pattern on the carpet floor. Blaine's beat up converse come into his line of site, which Kurt then slowly looks up at Blaine. Blaine's eyes are puffy, red around the edges from crying. The hazel honey eyes look as if the owner was in indescribable pain. Blaine raises his hand, softly sliding down Kurt's face, stopping on the slim male's cheek.

"I love you enough to respect your wishes. I'm so sorry Kurt, so fucking sorry. I'll never drink again, I promise you. Can I…can I say goodbye for now to Kayden?" Blaine's bottom lip is quivering as he tries to control the sobs that want to escape. He watches Kurt, watches the male turn slightly to look over his shoulder. Kayden has stopped playing, opting for tugging on his ear and leaning against the bed, eyes drooping shut.

"I…okay. Just be quick because he won't want to sleep for a while after you leave." Kurt knows that sounds kind of harsh but he really doesn't want Kayden to see Blaine. He was preparing Kayden to understand Blaine may not be around for a while. Blaine moves into the room, walking quietly till he gets to the little boy on the floor. Kurt watches Blaine squat down to Kayden's level, kissing Kayden's forehead. Kurt covers his mouth as tears begin to fall, watching his son stare at Blaine before the little one hugs Blaine's legs.

"Love you Kayden. Be good for Dada okay? I'll be back around soon." Blaine finally stands, lifting Kayden up and setting him on the bed. The little boy curls up on his side, eyes drooping as Blaine steps away, walking back over to Kurt. Kurt's frantically wiping his cheeks, trying to hide the fact he was crying. "No, Kurt please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'll fix everything okay?"

Kurt just nods as Blaine slowly begins to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling Kurt close slowly. Kurt finally just lets Blaine hug him close, his face falling in the crook of Blaine's neck. Kurt pulls away first, pushing Blaine softly until he realizes Kurt wants to be let go. Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek, lips lingering a lot longer than they need to.

"You aren't staying in town with Kayden are you?"

"My father thinks I should come to Ohio for a while with Kayden, to get away from the city and basically, our home. I'll probably stay a week or two, work is letting me off for however long I need."

"Oh, I guess I'll see you when you get back?" Blaine watches Kurt look at the floor before his feet lead him to the door. Before he leaves, he places Kurt's ring on the table next to the flowers. "Just in case you decide while you're in Ohio you want to come back to me."

Hour or so after Blaine leaves, Kurt gets Kayden to sleep. He cries almost the whole night, holding the metal band in his hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles as his father picks up his grandson, almost throwing the boy in the air.<p>

"He hasn't stopped talking about you and your son since you called." Kurt smiles at the woman next to him. His father got remarried while Kurt was in New York. Kurt wishes he could have came to his father's wedding but they just got Kayden and Kurt wasn't too sure about flying with an infant. The woman Burt married has been extremely kind to Kayden and Kurt, which makes Kurt miss his mom just a little bit more than usual.

"I'm sorry that we had to come Carole."

"Oh sweetheart don't worry. I'm kind of excited you're here. I get to meet my grandson for the first time!" Carole smiles as Burt walks back into the house, Kayden giggling under his arm. Burt lets the little boy down and Kayden comes flying towards Kurt.

"Did you have fun with grandpa?" Kurt watches Kayden grin, his words smashing together because of how fast he's speaking.

"Kurt, why don't you fix Kayden a spot to play so we can go talk in the kitchen." Kurt smiles at his father, nodding his head as he grabs one of Kayden's bags. He dumps a few toys out, watching Kayden run and sit on the floor to drive his cars into a plastic Elmo toy. Once Kurt is sure Kayden will be ok, he walks into the kitchen, standing behind a chair at the end. "Why? Why did Blaine cheat on you?"

"He was drunk dad, I told you that already." He watches his father ball his hands into fists before letting his hands uncurl.

"He promised to stay true to you, to never make some stupid mistake." Kurt starts to slowly back out of the room, heading back to his son.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it anymore." With that, Kurt goes back to the living room, sitting on the floor with Kayden to play cars.

* * *

><p>"So, to Blaine's new single life!" Blaine punches his friend in the shoulder, glaring at the other male. Nick holds his hands up, almost whispering sorry to Blaine.<p>

"I still have a fucking ring on my finger. He has his ring. He may not be wearing it but he still has it." Blaine stands up, walking out of the living room to the kitchen, grabbing himself another bottle of water. His friends, upon hearing that Kurt had left him for the time being, brought over a ton of liquor and beer. Blaine promised Kurt that he wouldn't pick up another drink, not one sip of any sort of alcohol. His friends keep hounding him to have beer or two, loosen himself up. Blaine keeps refusing.

"Is he ever coming back?" Blaine turns, smiling at Santana. They went to high school together, but never really spoke. Santana was a gossip queen until her senior year, when someone let it out that she was gay and in love with a fellow cheerleader. Blaine and Kurt had their suspicions on who the girl was but then graduation happened and everyone went separate ways.

"I hope so. He left only the furniture and larger toys in Kayden's room. Our room was completely turned upside down though. I finally cleaned it up the other day. He took almost all his things and the only pictures left are either me and Kayden or me and him." Blaine grips the counter as Santana pats his back, a slight pout on her lips. "I shoved him and pinned him into this counter right there on the corner. I've never hurt him physically before. I never once raised my hand to him or Kayden. But I caused him pain, so much pain, and now I have to deal with the pain too."

"Do you even know the name of the guy you slept with?" Santana questions, her hand sliding from Blaine's back.

"No, I don't even know how I met him. All I remember is fighting with Kurt, Kayden seeing us, Kurt taking Kayden to his room, and I cleaned the place up before I left. That's all I remember San." Blaine rubs at his face furiously, feeling tears threatening to fall. Santana, who is never really the type of person to give you compassion, hugs him close to her side.

"Why don't I take you to your bedroom and kick all these assholes out?" Blaine just nods as Santana pulls him to the bedroom. He lays on top of the sheets on the bed, rolling over to place his face in Kurt's pillow.

"Doesn't smell like Kurt anymore…"

"What doesn't?"

"His pillow San, it doesn't smell like him anymore." Blaine mumbles as Santana sighs, walking out of the room. He can hear Santana yelling at Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, and a few others to get their booze and get the fuck out of the house. They aren't helping Blaine right now, sitting around drunk off their ass. Then Santana comes back into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine, I'm positive Kurt is going to come back to you, once he realizes that he loves you and this is just a small glitch. I mean, you didn't even know what you did till you woke up the next day."

"You really think he'll come back to a slut San?" Blaine almost yells at Santana but manages to calm himself down. Santana sighs, pressing her mouth in a quick kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Blaine, he stuck by you during senior year. Yeah he sort of left you for two days but he came back. You never cheated on him then and this was just a drunk mistake. Just give him the space that he wants, say you'll do anything he wants you to do like counseling or getting a fucking job, and he'll be back soon. If he's not back by the end of the week, I'm coming to stay till he does because I do not trust you here on your own." Blaine gives Santana a funny look as she rolls her eyes. "Boy, I saw all those empty frozen pizza boxes. You need real food."

"And a real friend?" Santana gives Blaine a small smile, hugging him again one more time before she stands to leave.

"And a real friend."


	5. Chapter 5

_lalala new chapter. I still want to say thanks to zumvio0807 for their review a chapter or two back because seriously, they gave me a few ideas I didn't even think of while writing this. :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt sits on the couch in the living room with Kayden asleep next to him, his head resting on Kurt's lap. Carole is in the kitchen cooking and Burt is at the garage, his favorite place to be Kurt thinks because that's where he's been since Kurt showed up almost a week ago.<p>

"Do you think you'll call him soon?" Kurt looks over at his new step-brother, well not completely new to him. Finn was the only football player back in high school that didn't taunt Kurt after he started tutoring Blaine. Finn kind of had Kurt's respect from that point on.

"I don't know Finn." Kurt watches Finn's on and off girlfriend Rachel walk into the room, carrying a plate of cookies, probably made by Carole. The second she sets the plate down, Kayden opens his blue eyes.

"Kurt, can Kayden have one?" Kurt nods at Rachel, who splits a cookie in half, giving Kayden one piece.

"Choco chip! Choco chip Daddy!" Kayden giggles, bouncing up and down on the couch next to his father. Kurt laughs, using the bottom of Kayden's shirt to wipe away crumbs and chocolate smears on the little boy's face. Once he's done with the half he was given, he looks at Rachel with a grin.

"Uh, ask your dad if you can have this other half."

"Daddy! Daddy I have other cookie?" Kurt sighs but nods as Rachel hands over the other half to the excited toddler.

"It's not my place to tell you how to live or what to do but I really think you should call him Kurt." Carole speaks up from behind the couch. Kurt looks up at her, nodding slowly before rising off the couch.

"Kayden, do you want to talk to…" Kayden looks at Kurt with wide eyes and Kurt has to take deep breaths, willing himself not to cry. He promised himself he wouldn't cry after crying all night at the hotel before he left New York.

"Do you want to talk to your other father Kayden?" Carole leans over the couch, asking Kayden as she wipes off his face with a towel. Kayden nods, sliding off the couch to follow his father out of the room, to the stairs to head up to Kurt's bedroom.

"Come here baby." Kurt sits on his old bed, lifting Kayden up once he comes to the edge. He holds Kayden in his lap as he turns on his phone, finger hovering over the call button once Blaine's name is highlighted. "Here goes nothing right?"

"Hello?" Kayden gives Kurt an odd look as Kurt stares at the phone.

"Uh sorry, I thought I called…Blaine's number."

"Oh! Kurt is this you? It's Santana! I've been here watching his sorry ass because boy does not know how to take care of himself without you around. I miss you and you have to come home soon because I'm about to rip him to pieces." Kurt chuckles, kissing the top of Kayden's head. "Do you want to talk to Blaine? I think he just got out of the shower."

"Uh…Kayden does." He listens as Santana walks through their apartment, hearing the bedroom door creak open. There's a few slightly muffled words, Kurt obviously being able to tell the difference between Santana and Blaine's voices. There's a door shut and some more shuffling before he hears Blaine's voice for the first time in a week.

"Hello Kayden."

"Dada! Dada guess what!" Kayden starts to bounce slightly in Kurt's lap, completely excited to hear his father's voice. Blaine chuckles which sends a chill down Kurt's spine.

"What kiddo? Have you done something bad? Did you draw on the big screen tv?" Kayden giggles, clapping his hands.

"No! I got a cookie! It was choco chip!" Blaine chuckles again and Kurt can just imagine him smiling at Kayden as he bounces more. Kurt takes a deep breath before deciding to make his presence known.

"Hi Blaine."

"Hello Kurt." Kurt can hear how tense Blaine is now after he spoke up. Kurt feels tears trying to fall again but instead he hugs Kayden tight.

"Santana says you're eating horribly."

"I can't cook like you Kurt. It's only frozen pizza, it can't be that bad." Kurt smiles sadly, letting his grip on Kayden go.

"Kayden can you say bye? Daddy needs to talk adult stuff." Kayden nods, telling his other father goodbye and that he loves him too before sliding off Kurt's bed and running down the stairs. "Blaine…I-"

"I told you I'd respect your wishes. I knew that if I called you, you'd probably hang up or not even bother answering. So I thought I would wait. The apartment has been busy lately, a lot of our friends have been coming by but Santana has been staying. She says that I'll end up killing myself with all the bad food and shit." Kurt finally lets the tears fall, a sob slipping from his lips. Blaine's probably panicking on his end of the phone, worried about his husband.

"I'm sorry Blaine. This is just…its so hard! I want to forgive you, I want to be able to run back to you and for you to hold me…but that can't happen. I just…I'm so scared Blaine."

"I know Kurt, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry! I wish I never left the apartment that night, I wish I didn't physically and emotionally hurt you like that, I wish that I could have just…found a different way to cope with things. Kurt I know you can't say it, I know you probably aren't even sure if you feel it, but Kurt, god Kurt, I love you. I love you so much. I only love one more person more than you and that's our son." Kurt sniffles, listening to Blaine basically beg Kurt to love him back.

"I still have the ring." Kurt hears Blaine almost gasp for breath but then sigh in relief. "I don't wear it but I still have it. It's in my pocket at all times almost."

"That's good right?" Kurt laughs quietly, wiping his face on the back of his hand quickly.

"Well I think it is. Blaine I…I don't want a divorce okay?"

"Good because I don't want one either." Kurt smiles, actually smiles for the first time in a week. He shuffles himself on his bed, finally laying flat and continuing to listen to Blaine talk about things. He feels like he's back in high school, how he and Blaine used to talk every night until one was one the verge of sleep.

"We have some things we need to agree on before I come back you know." Kurt mumbles as he rolls over to place the side of his face against the cool pillow beneath him.

"I'll do anything for you and Kayden, anything. Just tell me and I'll do it."

"I think we need counseling. Just someone that isn't our friends because we both know they'll say what they think we want to hear." Kurt hears Blaine chuckle, probably agreeing to Kurt.

"Not my boys though. They where here the other day with alcohol and Nick was saying I was single. Never again hanging out with him again."

"That's another thing. No more alcohol Blaine. Kayden can't be around that kind of atmosphere and neither can any other children we adopt. I don't care if you have to go to AA for a while or if you want to quit cold. Same with the cigarettes okay? And a job is mandatory because we need as much money as we can get going into our home because if we get another child Blaine, we'll have to upgrade our apartment."

"I'll do it. I'll do everything you want. Kurt, you still think about adopting with me?"

"Of course, you're my husband and once all of this gets cleared up and things run smoothly, we can return to how we were." Kurt's voice slightly cracks, tears beginning to form again. He hears Blaine sigh in what Kurt hopes is relief before Blaine speaks up.

"Kurt, I love you." Kurt goes silent for a minute, sighing softly. "I know you can't say it back, at least not yet."

"Your roses are still alive. Carole helped me place them in a vase and they're still blooming." Kurt doesn't really know why he's telling Blaine this but when he hears Blaine's chuckle, he grins.

"That's cool. Can you tell Kayden when you tuck him in tonight that I love him? That I'm sorry I scared him and I hope that he will grow to love me again?" Kurt almost feels like that's all directed at him, not for him to tell Kayden but he agrees to do so anyways. Blaine sighs into the phone and Kurt curls up on his side. "Kurt it's getting really close to Kayden's bedtime. You should go."

"Yeah, I should. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt. Love you." Kurt ends the call before sitting up. There's a photo on his nightstand from Kurt and Blaine when they where at prom. He smiles at the object before he stands, walking out of his room to go find his child.

* * *

><p>"Did Dada say anything about me?" Kurt smiles down at his son, pressing a lingering kiss to the little boy's cheek.<p>

"He said that he loves you a lot. He's sorry he scared you and he hopes that you'll forgive him one day."

"I forgive Dada. I love him too." Kurt smiles, closing his eyes for a second as he tries not to cry again. "Daddy don't be sad. You and Dada are going to be okay."

"Thank you baby. Can I have a hug please?" Kayden grins, getting out from under the covers to tackle Kurt in a hug. Kurt holds him as tight as possible and Kayden tilts his head up, pressing his little mouth to his father's cheek.

"When are we going back to Dada? I miss him." Kurt sniffles, letting go of his son. Kayden crawls back under his covers, looking at his father for the answer to his question.

"Soon Kayden, soon."

* * *

><p>"You have like a permanent smile on your face after you left your room earlier. What, did Kurt come to his senses and you got some over the phone?"<p>

"Santana, not everything is about sex." Blaine mumbles over his box of Chinese food. He picks at the orange chicken, smiling softly as he remembers its one of Kurt's guilty pleasures. "I spoke to Kayden today. Kurt cried but we talked some stuff through. He won't say he loves me, if he still does. He still has the ring though, he caries it with him every where."

"That's good then right?" Santana questions and Blaine shrugs, dropping his head. His shoulders start to shake and he feels Santana wrap one of her thin arms around his back.

"I miss him so much San. I just want him home."

"I know you do Blaine." Blaine stands up quickly, running into his room. Santana follows him, watching from the door. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to Ohio and I'm winning my man back, that's what I'm doing." Santana grins, silently cheering Blaine on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! New chapter! I probably might update again before Halloween but on Halloween (probably like everyone else maybe) I'll have a little Halloween fic. It's quite cute so far._

* * *

><p>"How's my baby huh?" Kurt coos at his puppy. Well, more like his almost full grown husky, not really a puppy anymore. Kayden smiles, petting the dog on the head as Kurt rubs the dog's belly.<p>

"Doggie stop licking me!" Kurt smiles, grabbing his son to carry him into the house. While helping Kayden wash his hands in the kitchen sink, the doorbell rings.

"Kayden, dry your hands I'll be right back." Kurt walks from the kitchen to the living room, unlocking the door before opening it. He's greeted with a large teddy bear, one that looks similar to the one in Kayden's room the Blaine won at the fair a month before Kayden was born. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi Kurt." Kurt grabs the bear, pushing its head down to see Blaine on the other side, smiling.

"Blaine…what…what are you doing here?"

"I missed you too much and I realized that I need to win you back. So, here I am." Kurt starts to smile which makes Blaine smile wider. He hears the soft footsteps of his son before he hears a squeal. There's a tiny mass running towards him, hugging the bear in front of him. Kurt laughs, prying his son away so Blaine can throw the bear into the living room so Kayden can see him.

"Dada! Daddy said we were gonna see you soon!" Blaine picks Kayden up, looking at Kurt with a smile. Kurt feels himself blush before moving so Blaine can come into the home. They sit in the living room, talking and listening when Kayden throws in a few words. Carole, Rachel, Finn, and Burt walk in after an hour or so, catching the small family talking things out.

Later Carole and Rachel tease Burt and Finn because they swear they were crying. The men of course deny.

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kuuuurt. Hey, wake up. Kurt!" Kurt is startled awake, looking around to come face to face with Finn. Rachel is giggling near the door, Kayden in her arms. Finn hands him an envelope before he and Rachel leave. Kurt stares at the envelope before tearing it open.<p>

_Dear Kurt,_

_I want you to meet me at where we shared our first kiss. Don't worry about Kayden, Rachel and Finn say they have him covered for the night. So wake up, get dressed up in your best, make sure your hair looks amazing, and come to me._

_I love you._

_Love always, Blaine_

Kurt starts to giggle, throwing the sheets off his body so he can take a shower and get dressed up. As he's fixing his hair he starts to think of how Blaine was in high school. Blaine left him a note, telling him to meet him at their spot (a table in the library) and that's when Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend. Kurt grins at himself in the mirror, making sure that his outfit of choice is perfect enough. He heads downstairs, kissing Kayden's cheek goodbye. Rachel says he looks charming and Finn gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Kurt steps out of his car in the McKinley High parking lot. He looks around, noticing only one other vehicle in the area. A red, two door, built by a boy and his father Mustang sitting on the other side of the lot. Kurt laughs, walking across the parking lot to Blaine and his car.<p>

"Never thought I'd see this thing again." Kurt taps the car as Blaine hesitantly wraps his arms around Kurt for a quick hug.

"Don't talk bad about my car. Anyways, here." Blaine opens the driver door, reaching in as he pulls out a rose. Kurt smiles, covering his mouth with his hands. Blaine just simply grins, getting on one knee. He holds the flower out, which Kurt grabs before he gets a hold of Kurt's other hand.

"Blaine, wait. Are you on one knee?" Kurt looks slightly shocked as Blaine just smiles, reaching in to his pocket to pull out Kurt's wedding band.

"Kurt Hummel, I screwed up. I wrecked what was the most important thing to me. I've apologized and apologized and I feel like I'm still not regaining your trust. I know its hard on you, being cheated on and physically abused within 24 hours of each other. I never meant to take my anger out on you. So I'm here, begging you to let me restart and fix my mess." Blaine's watching Kurt, just for any type of sign that he wants to be with him or if he wishes he could run away. There's a few tears sliding down his cheek and Kurt isn't bothering with trying to wipe them away.

"Do I make my decision now?" Blaine smiles and shakes his head, kissing Kurt's hand.

"Kurt Hummel, I promise that I'll be a better husband and father to all of the children that we will eventually have. I promise that I will be caring and kind and I'll listen. I promise that I will only have eyes for you, no other man out there can take me from you. I promise that I will stay true to our vows, to love you, to care for you, and I will never, ever hurt you again. I promise that I will stop drinking completely, no more smoking, and I will go to every counseling appointment without a complaint. Most of all, I promise you that I will make you proud that I'm your husband, that you picked me over thousands of men you could meet in your lifetime. I want to prove to everyone that we can make this work and we can make this last. Every promise will not be broke as long as you say yes when I ask, Kurt Hummel, will you be my husband again?" Blaine's holding up Kurt's wedding band, waiting for Kurt to say something. He can tell by the look on Kurt's face, he's fighting with himself. Blaine waits, he'll wait forever for Kurt to say yes again.

"You'll never break a promise to me or Kayden or any other child we decide to adopt?"

"I promise Kurt. Anything to have my family back." Kurt slightly smiles though he's still crying. Blaine has an urge to stand, wrap his arms around his husband and kiss the tears away. Kurt's head starts to nod slowly before he whispers out yes. Blaine almost drops the ring, fingers shaking as he places the ring back where it belongs on Kurt's ring finger on his left hand. Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine's wrist, tugging till Blaine stands. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's small waist as Kurt's hands clutch at his husband's back. "I love you Kurt."

"I know." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's ear as Blaine presses kisses all over Kurt's face and neck. Kurt leans back slightly, looking at Blaine's eyes before he looks down at Blaine's lips. "Only mine right?"

"Only yours." Blaine smirks before Kurt leans in, covering Blaine's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>"Is everything going to be okay now? Like should I leave?" Santana gives Blaine the third degree over the phone. First, she screamed at him for leaving her in New York for this amazing moment but then sighs as Blaine tells her no one was around when it happened.<p>

"Maybe you should just stay there till we get back. Plus, Kayden is dying to find out who you are. He wants to know if you're his aunt that he doesn't know about."

"Well, Kayden's a cute kid. I guess he could call me Auntie San or something. But, did he cry? I totally think he cried." Blaine rolls his eyes as his son shows him a car, his way of asking Blaine to come play with him.

"Santana shut up. Kayden wants to play, I've got to go." Blaine ends the call, standing up from Kurt's old bed to walk over to his son, picking him up and carrying him downstairs. Rachel and Carole are practically screaming as Kurt tells them what Blaine said before he asked for Kurt to come back. Finn and Burt are kind of just staring at Kurt, like they can't believe he took Blaine back. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Blaine." Kurt smiles as Blaine walks up to the couch, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushes slightly, looking around the room at the four other people. Rachel is grinning so wide, Kurt fears she's going to break and Carole is just watching with curious eyes. Finn and Burt don't seem bothered really by any of it.

"Kayden wants to play but I think I'm going to take him out back and let him get dirty. See you in an hour." Blaine heads out the house, putting Kayden down the second he opens the back door. A few minutes later, Burt and Finn come outside, Finn walking out to play with the dog while Kayden continues to play in the dirt.

"I'm glad you chased him here."

"I chased him before. I'll chase him every time." Blaine smiles as he looks over at his father-in-law, who for the first time in hours, doesn't look like he wants his shotgun.

"I didn't like you back when you two first dated in high school."

"Kurt told me." Blaine replies with a laugh as Kayden runs over to the dog, trying to give it a stick he found.

"Don't mess up again son. I will not regret anything I do if you mess up again." Burt's large hand hits Blaine on the back, making him wince as Burt stands up, going back inside.

"Don't hurt my bro again dude. It's not cool." Blaine nods at Finn before he looks back at his son. Kayden looks kind of lonely because no one other than the dog really wants to get dirty. Blaine then thinks back to a while ago, remembering Kurt's face when he said that they should try to adopt again. Maybe once the dust settles, they will.

* * *

><p>Kurt's lying across his bed on his stomach when there's a knock on his door. He rolls over to see Blaine smiling at him.<p>

"Do I have to sleep on a couch or can I sleep with my husband?" Blaine watches Kurt sit up, looking down at his bed before nodding slowly.

"Just behave yourself Anderson." Kurt smiles at Blaine's grin as he lays on Kurt's bed. Kurt lies next to him for a while, neither speaking.

"Kurt?" Blaine watches his husband look over at him.

"Yes?"

"Once things are back to normal, do you think we can try to get another baby?" Kurt stares at his husband who's just smiling over at him. "It's just, Kayden seems lonely. He wants someone he can play with and talk to. And he's three Kurt. I really don't want our kids to be like ten years apart."

"Blaine, why don't we focus on us first okay? We need to fix our marriage before we think about adopting again. Though yes, I still really want another baby." Kurt blushes as Blaine pulls him close as possible before almost pulling Kurt on top of him.

"We have all the time in the world I promise. Now, can I please kiss you? It's been forever since I've kissed your lips." Blaine laughs as Kurt rolls his eyes before he kisses Blaine's lips. Blaine tries to hold him there, breathing though his nose so he could deepen the kiss. He feels Kurt smile, trying to slip his tongue into his husband's mouth. Blaine's hands slide up and down Kurt's clothed back before slipping his fingers under the fabric. Kurt pulls away quickly, blushing as he rolls off of Blaine and curls up next to him on the bed. "What was that about hmm?"

"I'm not ready to have sex with you Blaine." Kurt mumbles as Blaine sits up slightly, looking over at Kurt.

"What, do you think that I have a disease now or something? Kurt, I'm pretty sure I'm still clean."

"No its not that. I mean, I hope when we get back you'll get a test done anyways, to be safe you know?" Kurt's cheeks heat up more as he tries to burry his face in his pillow. Blaine lays flat next to him, staring at him till Kurt looks up. "What?"

"I'll do the test but why can't we even make out Kurt?"

"I'm still healing. Not physically, the bruises kind of faded already. But emotionally and maybe even mentally, I'm healing from all this. We can just take it slow for a while right?" Kurt whispers as he feels Blaine's calloused fingers slide down his arm until they find his hand. Blaine threads their hands together, smiling softly at Kurt.

"We can take it as slow as you want."

Kurt almost calls him a perfect husband but just shuts his mouth, falling asleep almost the second before his head hits the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lalala new chapter. Currently pissed at my computer though, it ate the last three things I typed up including my really cute halloween story :( damnit._

_I don't know the last time I thanked for the reviews and favorites and etc so thank you guys! If I don't update by Halloween, hope you all have a good one then! I'll be spending it watching every horror movie I own..._

* * *

><p>When Blaine walks into his apartment a few days later, Santana is sitting on his couch sniffling.<p>

"San?" Blaine puts a sleeping Kayden in his arm chair before sitting on the couch next to Santana. The second Blaine's arm is around her shoulders, she collapses into Blaine. Kurt gives him a funny look as he walks by, putting luggage down in the hall.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, Brittany broke up with me." Blaine shrugs as Kurt gives him a confused look, head tilted to the side.

"Who was Brittany, San?" Santana starts mumbling about Brittany as Kurt picks Kayden up, carrying him to his bed. Kayden wakes up, looking up at his dad.

"Daddy, is you and Dada gonna be okay?" Kurt smiles down at his son, kissing his cheek before telling him they're going to be fine. Kayden smiles as he drifts off to sleep. When Kurt remerges, Santana is asleep on one end of the couch, Blaine's jacket over her like a blanket.

"I didn't even know my friend had a girlfriend. I didn't even know it was the same girl she liked in high school." Blaine whispers as he walks up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slimmer male's waist. "Want to go to bed?"

Kurt simply nods, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

* * *

><p>"I think we need a vacation. Just you and me, no Kayden." Blaine leans over the counter, waiting to hear if his husband likes the idea or not. Kurt shrugs, grinding some salt and pepper into the meal he's cooking. "Kurt, you have to admit, we need to find our spark again."<p>

"But what about Kayden Blaine? My family can't come out here-"

"He loves Santana babe. She adores him. She even might have told me that she'd watch him already anyways…" Blaine bites his lip as he walks into the kitchen, his arms going around his husband's waist. Kurt relaxes against Blaine, head leaning on Blaine's shoulder. He grins at the male in his arms, kissing Kurt's exposed neck.

"It's only been a week since I've come back Blaine. I thought you said we could take our time." Kurt feels Blaine's arms slide away from him but at the last second, Kurt grips Blaine's hands in his. "That doesn't mean you can't stand here and hold me like you used to."

"I know. I'm just disappointed in myself." Blaine watches Kurt turn around, staring at the blue eyed male before he leans forward to kiss his lips. Kurt smiles, pressing harder until someone tries to slip the tongue. Blaine smirks as Kurt giggles, pulling away but not getting too far due to Blaine's grip around his middle.

"Please stop berating yourself. You are not a bad person Blaine. You've made some mistakes but you've always managed to clean them up afterwards. This time, it's just going to take a little while longer." Kurt places his hands on Blaine's chest, fingers spread as he gets pushed against Blaine. Blaine's kissing his forehead, letting his lips linger for well longer than necessary. Kurt hums quietly, just breathing in Blaine's odd scent.

"I love how you can always make me feel like a better man." Blaine murmurs against Kurt's skin, his lips ghosting down the side of Kurt's face to his neck, where Blaine continues to press more kisses. Kurt just smiles and his skin flushes bright pink as his hands creep up to wrap themselves around Blaine's neck.

"Daddies are okay?" Kurt tilts his head to see Kayden standing next to the counter, eyes wide as he's staring at his fathers.

"Your daddies are fine baby. You want to join in on our hug?" Kayden grins as Blaine squats down, arms wide open for Kayden to run into. Kayden squeals as Blaine begins to press big wet kisses on his cheeks. Kurt smiles as Blaine stands with Kayden in his arms, the little boy reaching one arm out for Kurt so he can hug both of his fathers.

"I love you Kayden. I love you Kurt." Kayden grins at Blaine and Kurt's blush deepens.

"I love you Dada."

Kurt doesn't return an I love you back to Blaine, just gives his husband a shy smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine bounces his leg up and down before Kurt places his hand on his knee, making him stop. He gives Kurt a side ways glace, seeing nervous smile on Kurt's lips.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I am too Blaine but, this is supposed to help us. We can talk everything out, get whatever it is off our chest." Kurt moves his hand from Blaine's knee to Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers. A door opens and someone calls out their name. Blaine looks around the counselor's room as Kurt takes a seat. A woman who appears to be around her forties walks in, sitting across the room from Kurt and Blaine. She gives the males a smile before opening her folder.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel. You can call me Amy and I'm your marriage counselor. Can we start with why you two have decided to come to counseling?" Kurt looks at Blaine, who gives Kurt a small, sad smile, nodding his head for Kurt to speak.

"Well, Blaine and I met in high school. He was kind of a bad boy."

"I was the school slut Kurt." Blaine speaks up, knowing Kurt will leave out little things like that.

"Anyways, we met and fell in love. I was going to move to New York because of school and Blaine just followed along, doing whatever jobs he could do to keep us a float. Then he proposed and we got married. We adopted Kayden almost a year after we where married and moved into a better apartment. I got steady, good jobs and Blaine kept having issues with his." Kurt glances over at Blaine, who just shrugs in Kurt's direction.

"So what happened?" Blaine sighs as Kurt looks at him, nudging Blaine with his shoulder to make Blaine talk.

"Before I say it, I'm just letting it be known I only drink when I get stressed or I feel like absolute shit. I got drunk once at a high school party while we were together and he had to come get me. Ever since then, its only been a few drinks at the bar with friends when I went. I came home from being fired one day and we got into an argument. When he came back from picking Kayden up from his daycare, I was completely wasted. All I remember is Kurt yelling at me and I pinned him to the counter, giving him bruises all over his back and chest. I think Kayden saw us and then the next day I woke up…in another man's bed." Blaine whispers the end of the sentence, looking at Kurt with heartbroken eyes.

"I ran back home to Ohio to stay with my father. I finally called him and told him I'd come home if we got into counseling, if he'd completely quit the cigarettes and drinking, and he has to find a job he can hold down. My paycheck barely pays our bills. Then the next thing I know, he's in Ohio, and we're back in New York a few days later."

"It's good that you two talked about Blaine's infidelity. And Kurt, good for you for laying down some rules. Blaine, have you been doing what Kurt has asked?" Kurt gives Blaine a small smile as Blaine nods his head.

"I haven't got a job yet but I haven't smoked or drank since the fight, I've taken a blood test to see if I got any diseases, which that test came up negative thank god, and I'm here at counseling aren't I?" Blaine laughs a little before reaching out for Kurt's hand. Kurt simply lays his hand on Blaine's and squeezes. Amy nods, writing something down before smiling at the couple.

"Well, our next meeting we'll talk about other things that are on your minds or maybe we can talk about the fight in more detail other than Blaine being drunk and you running. I mean, have you talked about how you felt before, during, and after that argument?" Kurt looks a Blaine and Blaine somewhat shrugs.

"Not really Amy. Maybe next session." Kurt smiles as Blaine takes Amy's card, walking down the hall to the lobby to schedule their next session.

"I'm proud of you Blaine." Kurt loves the blush that settles on Blaine's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt opens his eyes to see Blaine just staring at him. Kurt pulls the sheets up, trying to hide his face but Blaine isn't having it, pulling the sheet away from Kurt. Within seconds, he pulls Kurt on top of him, both of them grinning like teenagers in love for the first time. Kurt starts the kiss this time and he even lets Blaine open his mouth, exploring him for the first time in almost a month.<p>

"Almost forgot what you taste like." Blaine mumbles against his lips as Kurt smiles at him, pressing their mouths back together quickly. Blaine tries to keep his hands to himself, gripping the bed sheet next to him instead of placing his hands on his husband. Kurt kind of groans into his mouth before pulling only a centimeter away.

"You can touch me you know."

"On top of the clothing right?" Blaine watches Kurt blush before he shakes his head, grabbing one of Blaine's hands and slipping it around him, pushing his shirt up so Blaine's hands touch the skin of his back. Blaine grins as Kurt starts to kiss him again. Blaine's other hand soon joins up under Kurt's shirt and Kurt's hands are starting to creep up Blaine's chest. Kurt pulls away again, staring Blaine into his eyes before muttering out three words he hasn't said in almost a month.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine whispers before Kurt grins, pressing his mouth back to Blaine's. Blaine's hands slip up higher on Kurt's back, the clothing on Kurt almost on the verge of just being ripped off by Blaine. Blaine pouts when Kurt breaks away again but then his mouth basically drops open as he watches Kurt sit up on Blaine's lap, tugging the shirt up and over his head. "Baby…I haven't seen you like this in what feels like months."

"Well, if you keep being good, maybe I'll make this look a nightly occurrence." Kurt feels more confident by the second as Blaine's eyes just travel all over the untouched pale skin. Kurt laughs as Blaine gives him one of his devilish smirks, his laugh becoming almost a moan as Blaine leans forward, kissing, biting, and licking at a spot right above Kurt's collar bone. "I miss this."

"I do too. I miss kissing you like this and marking you." Blaine winks before pressing a kiss to the mark on Kurt's upper chest. "I miss everything Kurt."

"I know. Soon I promise Blaine. Just give me time okay?" Kurt feels Blaine nod as he pulls Kurt close, hugging him into his chest as they lay back down.

* * *

><p>"When's Christmas?" Kurt looks at his son, a few laughs spilling from his mouth.<p>

"Why Kayden? Already know what you want?" Kurt watches his son grin, pulling a piece of paper from the coloring book in front of him. Kayden hops down from his seat at the kitchen table, walking over to his father with the paper in his small hands.

"Here Daddy. This is what I want for Christmas." Kayden hands the paper over before running out of the room. Kurt thinks that's kind of odd but Kayden is also Blaine's son and Blaine's odd too. Kurt opens the paper, expecting to see messy 'writing' of what Kayden wants but instead he finds neat print in what looks like Blaine's handwriting.

_Kayden told me to write this so you can read it._

_Kayden's Christmas wish list_

_1. A new racecar track_

_2. A new Elmo (he says he thinks his Elmo has died…)_

_3. A puppy (Kurt…say no please)_

_4. His daddies happy_

Kurt covers his mouth, completely shocked by the fact that this little boy could see things that they didn't realize he could. When Kurt puts the paper down, Blaine's standing in front of him.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Kayden…he sees so much more than I thought. He gave me his list." Kurt takes the two steps forward to be right against Blaine. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I almost cried when he said the last one too Kurt." Blaine's arms wrap around Kurt's middle, holding him as tight as he possibly can.

"That vacation you where talking about earlier this week. Maybe…we could take it before Christmas? Like the weekend before Christmas? It could be a Christmas present for the both of us you know? Rekindle the flame so to speak?" Kurt whispers the last part in Blaine's ear in fear his son is around and listening. Kurt feels Blaine pull his head to were they where both facing each other. Kurt blushes as Blaine closes the gap between their lips.

"Sounds excellent baby. I'll start looking into it later." Blaine loves the smile that comes up on Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>"The weekend before Christmas?"<p>

"It's like a Christmas present to ourselves San. Please tell me you can watch him. Its only from Friday morning till Monday morning. You can even spend it here if you don't want to take him to your place." Blaine hears Santana huff before she starts laughing.

"I said I'd watch him hobbit! I'm not going back on that now! You two go fuck each other's brains out."

"Santana! No, there will be no fucking on this vacation."

"Do not tell me you're going to call it making love because I may drive from Manhattan to bitch slap the fuck out of you."

"Fucking just sounds so…not like…I don't know."

"But that's what sex is hun, its you fucking someone else or them fucking you. Sorry to burst your romantic bubble. I have to go. Tell everyone hi for me!" Blaine agrees, saying goodbye to hang up his phone. Kurt comes from out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he heads towards the dresser. Blaine may have stared as Kurt digs for something to wear for bed.

"Blaine…you're staring babe." Kurt giggles as he pulls out his old faded plaid pajamas, walking back into the bathroom.

"Are you scared to change in here or something?" Blaine yells out to Kurt after a few seconds of him staring at the spot Kurt was in.

"Just scared that you'll get it up and be all pissy that you have to take care of it all by yourself." Kurt smiles as he walks back into the room. He watches Blaine grumble under his breath before the male looks at him. Kurt's fingers are playing with the strings on his pajamas as Blaine's eyes widen.

"Are you coming to bed like that?" Kurt crosses his arms across his shirtless chest, starting to regret forgoing a shirt tonight. Blaine's out of the bed in a second though, standing in front of Kurt, prying his arms away from his chest. "Coming to bed like this may make me get it up anyways."

Kurt giggles, trying to slap Blaine's hands as he drags them slowly down Kurt's torso. Blaine stops himself once he gets to the tops of the flannel pajama bottoms Kurt pulled on.

"Come on Blaine, time for bed." Kurt grabs Blaine's wrist, pulling him to bed with him. Kurt falls asleep with a smile on his face as Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the alerts/reviews/etc.! There is a little...action, yeah we'll call it action, at the end of this chapter._

* * *

><p>Kurt really hates the rest of the month of November and the beginning of December when Blaine tells him that the date is set. Blaine managed to get them a nice suite at a pretty expensive hotel near times square in New York City. He wished that he could afford them plane tickets to California but with Kurt's family coming out for Christmas, they'd be broke.<p>

"I don't want to know all the details, just surprise me Blaine!" Kurt laughs as Blaine whispers in his ear about their small vacation.

"Fine, I'll stop teasing you." Blaine rolls over in the bed, his back against Kurt's. He smirks when he feels Kurt roll over, his slim arm flung across Blaine's waist.

"I like teasing though." Kurt mumbles against Blaine's neck, slightly biting in random spots. Blaine mumbles something but Kurt ignores him, biting down harder on a certain spot underneath Blaine's ear.

"You like a completely different form of teasing…" Blaine grits out as Kurt tentatively begins to lick the bite. Blaine growls quietly, making Kurt grin against Blaine's skin.

"Someone having issues?" Kurt teases, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's neck before placing his head on his pillow, hand moving slowly away from Blaine's lower stomach.

"Kurt, this isn't funny." Blaine sighs, kicking the covers off as he pads over to the bathroom, giving Kurt one last wounded look before walking into the bathroom, locking the door.

Kurt flails in bed, quietly squealing before he calms down, closing his eyes to pretend he's asleep so Blaine will leave him alone when he comes back in.

* * *

><p>Kurt sits down on the pale yellow couch in Amy's room. The counselor is sitting across from Kurt with a sweet smile on her face.<p>

"One on one time Kurt. Tell me everything you don't want Blaine to know just yet!" Kurt laughs, his nerves dying down.

"I think I want to start bring intimacy back in our relationship. Do you think it's too soon though? I mean we've been back together for a little over a month and we've seen you twice…"

"Kurt, are you comfortable with bringing back intimacy?"

"I think so? I was teasing him this morning because we've decided to go on a vacation a week before Christmas. A romantic, no children, no distractions, vacation for a whole weekend." Kurt blushes, realizing he's basically telling Amy about his somewhat non-existent sex life. "I mean, I'm not ready for sex with him again but just that closeness you feel with someone. I mean, we did make out after our first session and I told him I loved him again and I let him touch me without the shirt. I've kind of been going shirtless to bed since. But I think I'm just ready to be close again."

"You miss him don't you?" Kurt nods, feeling a tear slip down his cheek.

"I think maybe tonight I'll try something and you'll find out tomorrow if it works from Blaine during his one on one." Kurt laughs quietly when Amy just gives him an amused expression.

* * *

><p>"Awe, cockblocked again buddy?" David slings his arm around Blaine's shoulders, giving Blaine a puppy look. Blaine just glares, shoving his drunk friend away. Santana rolls her eyes at the hot messes the boys have become.<p>

"He's such a fucking tease now San. It's like, he knows how badly I want to be…you know…"

"Fucking. Come on Blaine you can say fucking."

"It doesn't even have to end in fucking anymore Santana! I'd be fine with even a little over the clothes action."

"Well he is going shirtless now in bed, so there's a little action for ya!" Santana winks as she pulls something with vodka in it away from Jeff.

"I just…for once, instead of me going to the bathroom, I just want him to just…do it for me." Blaine groans, his head in his hands.

"Dude, you where the school slut and now you can't even say one sexual thing without pausing or using different words? Did Kurt break you?" Jeff slurs as he hangs on Nick.

"Maybe he's house trained now!" Nick pipes up and Blaine's never wanted to punch his friends till now. Santana barks something at Jeff and Nick, which when Blaine looks up, both males look like they may die.

"Santana, please help me. I don't know if I'm going to last almost a whole month. Like I might get carpal tunnel or something in my right hand." Blaine hears Santana snicker before she coughs as Blaine glares. "Speaking of right hands, where's Brittany?"

"She's still somewhere in California. She says that she may come back after a while." Santana sighs and Blaine kind of feels bad for bringing her up. He pats Santana's shoulder, throwing a ten down to cover his four sodas he had before he leaves the sports bar to walk home.

Half way home though, Blaine starts to think about Kurt. What he might be doing right now seeing as Kayden should have went to bed hours ago. He hopes he knows just because his stupid friends dragged him to a sports bar, doesn't mean he had a drink. Hell, Santana even turned down alcohol. He smiles, figuring he might be curled up in bed reading some random fashion magazine or watching Kayden sleep. His mind starts to wonder about five minutes away from the apartment, thinking that maybe Kurt is lying in their bed, hopefully naked coming down from a post orgasm high.

Blaine picks up his pace and almost runs home.

* * *

><p>Blaine's only slightly disappointed when he comes home and finds Kurt sitting on the couch watching late night tv.<p>

"Have fun tonight?"

"My friends are really annoying to be around when I'm not drunk." Blaine laughs, sitting down on the other end of the couch from Kurt. Kurt gives him a shy smile before curling up against Blaine's side.

"Santana texted me earlier. Told me to stop giving you blue balls." Kurt laughs at Blaine's wide eyes before a groan comes from his lips. Kurt pats Blaine's chest, grinning before kissing his husband. Within minutes though, Kurt is on Blaine's lap, fingers tangled in Blaine's curls as he tries to press closer to Blaine.

"We should stop Kurt." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips but Kurt shakes his head, going back for another kiss. Blaine presses against Kurt's chest, making Kurt break the kiss. "Kurt, my balls will be permanently blue if you keep going."

"What if…I helped your blue situation?" Kurt smiles as Blaine looks at him, slightly confused.

"Did you really…you think you're ready to be intimate again?" Blaine hopes Kurt doesn't laugh or something and say he was kidding. Instead, Kurt stands up, holding his hand out for Blaine to take. Blaine takes Kurt's hand, letting Kurt pull him to their bedroom with a shy smile on his face.

"I don't think I can last almost a month of not getting my hands on you somewhere." Kurt pulls Blaine's jacket off, throwing it across the room before pulling at the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine lets Kurt undress him and watches as Kurt takes his own shirt off. He pushes Blaine on to the bed, setting on top on his thighs, before he lets his hands fall at the waist of Blaine's jeans.

"Kurt, we don't have to if you don't want to do anything…" Kurt blushes as he stares at the button of Blaine's jeans, not saying anything.

"But I want to." Kurt simply states before his hand pops the button of Blaine's jeans, smiling as he realizes Blaine's hard underneath the denim. The sound of the zipper sliding down and Blaine's heavy panting is the only noise in the room for a few minutes as Kurt just stops and stares at his husband beneath him. Kurt stands, pushing Blaine's jeans down to his knees before he gets back on Blaine, straddling his hips. Kurt gives a shy smile before he moves slightly, causing Blaine to moan pretty loud. "Baby. Right down the hall. Got to keep quiet."

"Sorry, just hard to do when your husband is rubbing his ass on your dick." Blaine grips the bed sheets as Kurt giggles, wiggling a little more for fun. "Kurt I swear to everything…stop moving."

"But why would I stop moving? You obviously like it and don't try denying it." Kurt leans down, whispering into Blaine's ear with a smirk on his lips. "I can feel you Blaine. You're just growing harder by the second aren't you?"

"I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't." Kurt smiles as he moves, sitting on top of Blaine's knees instead of his hips. Kurt stares at the skin he can see on Blaine before his shaking hands slide up to Blaine's waist, fingers hooking in the elastic of the underwear.

"Kurt you can back out now and I won't be mad." Blaine watches as Kurt shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath as he pulls Blaine's underwear down to where he let Blaine's jeans stop. Blaine watches Kurt just about stare at his dick before Kurt puts his hand around the base lightly. Blaine's hips immediately buck up as Kurt's hand begins to tighten and slide up and down his dick. Kurt's smooth hand moves rapidly, his thumb teasing the head, pre-come collecting on the tip.

"Is it bad I really want to suck you off right now?" Kurt questions and Blaine just responds with a moan. Kurt starts to feel confident as his husband grips the bed sheets as Kurt moves down the bed a bit more, his right hand still gripping tight on the base.

"Do something soon Kurt please." Blaine groans and he feels like he's trapped a tight, wet heat. He leans up slowly before spying Kurt between his legs, his mouth on Blaine's dick. Blaine makes some unknown noise as his head falls back on his pillows.

He's definitely happy Kurt decided to put a little intimacy back in their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine wakes up with a satisfied grin on his face as he looks down at his chest to see Kurt curled up almost on top of him. Blaine runs his hand along Kurt's bare side, barely feeling the bumps of Kurt's ribs. His hand hits Kurt's hip and instead of hitting a pair of pajama bottoms, he's only met with the bed sheets. Kurt moves in his sleep, turning his head to face Blaine which makes Blaine smile. He cards his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair before his hand slides down to Kurt's chin. Kurt wakes up, opening his eyes to look up at Blaine.

"Morning." Blaine grins at the blush forming on Kurt's face. Kurt leans up, pursing his lips for a kiss. Blaine laughs before he kisses Kurt back.

"My mouth probably tastes terrible." Kurt mumbles, leaving a trail of kisses down Blaine's neck.

"If you're going to talk about morning breath-"

"Blaine, I went down on you last night in case you forgot." Kurt mumbles against Blaine's throat, teeth scraping slowly down before he bites Blaine's shoulder. He feels Blaine's fingers grip his chin, dragging Kurt up to be face to face with Blaine. Blaine's just smirking, his hand that isn't on Kurt's face slowly sliding down the slimmer male's back, feeling every bump and ridge of Kurt's spine, stopping right at his lower back.

"Trust me, I did not forget." Blaine grins as Kurt presses his mouth against his. He feels Kurt's hands rub along chest, fingers barely touching his heated skin. Blaine gasps as he feels Kurt's leg slide between his, Kurt's thigh rubbing slightly against his half-hard cock. "Shit Kurt…"

"Want me to stop?" Kurt stills his movements, waiting for Blaine to speak up. Blaine doesn't get the chance though when a small mass jumps on their bed.

"Daddy! Dada! Wake up!" Kayden squeals loudly, bouncing on the bed. Kurt lets out an embarrassing, high pitched scream, almost falling off the bed if it wasn't for Blaine quickly grabbing Kurt's waist.

"Kayden Oliver! I told you to ask before you walk in!"

"Kurt, he's just a little boy. I'm sure he didn't see anything." Blaine sighs, trying to grab his son while holding on to Kurt.

"I sorry Daddy. I leave." Blaine mumbles something about Kurt being mean as their son hops down from the king sized bed to walk out of the room. Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's wrist before he crawls out from under the sheets, getting out of the bed to get dressed for the day. Blaine groans, throwing the sheet over his head as he tries to forget that he's still half-hard.

* * *

><p>"Hello Amy." Blaine watches as Amy looks him over before a smile erupts on her face.<p>

"I take it Kurt brought some intimacy back in your relationship?" Blaine pales as Amy sits down across from him, her smile becoming wider as she tries not to laugh.

"He…he talks to you about stuff like that?"

"Blaine, I'm a marriage counselor."

"Oh, well, yes he did bring it back but I'm sure you don't really want to know how do you?" Blaine watches Amy just smile, shrugging.

"Whatever you're comfortable telling me Blaine. Everything in this room stays between us. You can go home a tell Kurt everything you said to me but I won't."

"He sucked me off last night. It has been months since he's given me a blowjob. The past month has been me going to the bathroom and jerking off but no, last night he actually blew me. I just…can you slip sex into all your guys conversations for me?" Blaine asks and Amy just laughs, trying to write something but finding it difficult to do so.

"I'll try Blaine but I can't promise anything."

* * *

><p>Blaine almost breaks his front door down as he runs into the apartment, the grin on his face about to break him in two. Kayden's giving him an odd look from over the couch before getting off and running after his father. Blaine finds Kurt washing dishes in the sink, wearing one of Blaine's old sweatshirts from high school with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wraps his arms around Kurt from behind, making Kurt gasp loudly, dropping a plate into the lukewarm soapy water.<p>

"I got a job. A good, amazing pay, willing to let me have that weekend off, and is ok with us trying to make our family grow, job." Blaine loosens his grip on Kurt's torso for a second so Kurt can turn around. There's tears in Kurt's blue eyes as he wraps his arms around his husband's neck. Blaine kisses Kurt hard, actually picking Kurt off the ground and swinging him around in a circle before putting him back down. Blaine breaks away first, panting into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck slide over to Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm so fucking proud of you!" Kurt basically screams, not really noticing their son standing on the other side of the counter, eyes peering around to see his father's hugging. Blaine's smile is worth it even if Kayden starts walking around cursing.

"That's the best fucking thing I've heard all day. You saying your proud of me is better than the damn job." Kurt blushes as Blaine begins to pepper his face and neck with open mouth kisses. Kurt giggles as Blaine picks him up again, sliding one of his arms down to grab the back of Kurt's knees. He carries Kurt out of the kitchen, walking sideways down the narrow hallway so he doesn't bump Kurt into anything. The second Kurt feels the cotton sheets on the bed, he bites his lip, looking at his husband with complete lust in his eyes. "Stop giving me your bedroom eyes. You're going to make me want to fuck you senseless."

Blaine growls in Kurt's ear as a moan slips from Kurt's bitten lips. Kurt reaches out, grabbing the collar of Blaine's v-neck to pull the male down on top of him before kissing Blaine with passion that's been lacking lately for them.

"I'm not going to last another month Blaine." Kurt whimpers as Blaine's hands wander to the end of the old sweatshirt, his fingers sprawling out on Kurt's flat abdomen. Blaine's fingers are barely sliding down slipping under Kurt's pajama bottoms when Kayden yells from the hall.

"Dada? Daddy? It's bath time!" Kurt groans underneath Blaine and Blaine just hangs his head till it hits his husband's stomach.

"Children are fucking cock blockers."

"Or fate just doesn't want us having sex until the week before Christmas." Kurt murmurs before pushing at Blaine to get off of him.

Blaine doesn't really mind that Kayden interrupted them earlier though when Kurt comes out of the main bathroom, soaking wet with a giggling toddler.

* * *

><p>Blaine starts work the next day, waking up around six am to get up with enough time to get dressed and eat. Blaine listens to Kurt mumble into the pillow Blaine's head was resting on only a few minutes before about it being 'really fucking early'.<p>

"How do I look?" Blaine holds his arms out, turning around in a circle so Kurt can see Blaine's clothing choice.

"You look good. Have a good day at work." Kurt slurs out, sleep still begging him back. Blaine just chuckles, leaning down to brush his lips on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt mumbles, turning over to fall back asleep for an hour or so. Blaine gathers everything he'll need for the day before leaving his bedroom to walk out the door. Kurt's wide awake the second the front door shuts, rolling over in the empty bed. He stares at ceiling before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower. When he glances into the mirror, he sees a sticky note stuck to the middle of the mirror, the bright yellow practically screaming at him.

_Be prepared for a romantic dinner tonight. Santana will watch Kayden._

Kurt can't stop the smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt's sitting on his bedroom floor, sipping on a glass of wine that Santana had left behind for him and Blaine for 'a little something after dinner', flipping through a photo book of when they first got together. There's quite a few of Blaine in his shitty leather jacket either flipping the camera off or laughing. Kurt smiles as he finds prom pictures, graduation pictures, and then pictures of them when they first moved to New York. He finds pictures of when they first got Kayden which then proceeds to Kayden though the months and years. Kurt puts the book next to him as he picks up a small, thin photo book. He takes a drink of his red wine before opening the odd photo book and after looking at the first photo, he almost spits the mouth full back out. He blushes as he sees pictures of Blaine spread out on their bed when they first got their own apartment, completely naked and begging Kurt with his eyes to probably fuck him. He blushes harder as he finds images of Blaine jerking himself or Kurt off. There's a few of Kurt, jaw slack, open wide as Blaine's a blur around him. Kurt places the book down for a second, picking up his wine glass to down the rest of the alcohol in one drink. He stands quickly, fumbling around for his phone as he grabs the thin book off the ground. The second he's laying on his back on his bed, the book open on his chest, he calls his husband.<p>

"Hello? Kurt hold on one second. The bar is noisy tonight!" Kurt giggles, the wine obviously starting to take an affect on him. "What's up baby?"

"I found something in our photo books."

"Oh? Is that why you are calling me on my one night out with my boys?" Blaine laughs though the speaker, making Kurt giggle again.

"I found dirty pictures and now I'm horny and drunk and you need to come home and fuck me." Kurt slurs out, his right hand sliding down his torso to Blaine's sweats that he threw on. His fingers dip in under the elastic band, moaning obnoxiously into his phone.

"Kurt? What are you talking about babe? What did you drink?"

"Silly boy! There's a photo album of us, well more of our cocks than us really, and I drank the rest of that red wine from the other night from Santana. I'm really fucking horny. You need to come home Blaine and fuck me." Kurt smiles when he hears Blaine swallow. Blaine's mouth has gone dry by this point. He's never really heard or seen Kurt completely drunk and now that he knows Kurt is a horny drunk, he may try to use that to his advantage later.

"Kurt, you said you wanted to wait until our trip to have sex."

"Blaine, you are making my dick hurt. Just come home and fuck me. I promise Kayden won't hear us." Kurt's slurring his speech, making it harder and harder for Blaine to understand his drunk husband.

"Baby, just…you know."

"What do I know Mr. Anderson?" Kurt can hear Blaine groan before the music from the bar almost goes silent. "Tell me what to do bad boy."

"Kurt…just jerk off. I'll be home to take care of your drunk ass in few okay?" Blaine laughs quietly but then goes silent when he hears Kurt moan again.

"It's not that same though! I want your hands and dick not my hands and my fake dick. Just come home now and fuck me please?" Kurt pouts at his phone as Blaine sighs through the speaker.

"I'll be home in fifteen. Don't drink any more wine alright? I love you." Kurt sticks his lip out more as Blaine finally hangs up on him. But then Kurt remembers the pictures and his hand is really close to his cock so he shrugs, staring at the photographs as his hand begins to move.

* * *

><p>"Morning hypocrite."<p>

"Please don't scream at me." Kurt rolls over, pressing his pillow over his head. Blaine tries so hard not to laugh at his miserable husband, but he can't help it.

"I'm not screaming baby. I'm whispering really low silly." Kurt groans again and Blaine gets off the bed, going to their bathroom to bring Kurt pain killers. "You are lucky I love you."

"Oh shut up and get the pain out of my head."

"I'm not the one that polished off the rest of the wine by himself." Blaine laughs as he leaves the room as Kurt just rolls on their bed, trying to find the most comfortable spot to fall back asleep on. "I have a feeling you're not going to be drinking again for a very long time."

"No. I'm staying sober with you now and I hate Santana." Blaine just laughs at his miserable husband.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah yeah yeah, Kurt's a hypocrite about the drinking thing. Anyways, p<em>lease tell me I am not the only one completely almost dead from all the Klaine spoilers going on the internet for this new episode? Like, I think I might die during the first second, god help me. Thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. New chapter up in a few days...and then, its the hotel chapter lol the one i'm most nervous about haha. <em>_


	10. Chapter 10

_Blah blah blah new chapter! It's more of a filler, something between the last chapter and the next one. I made Kayden really cute at the end aaaaand I have nothing else to say :D_

* * *

><p>"I got drunk yes. I didn't know you could get that hammered off of a glass of wine." Kurt huffs as Blaine just laughs next to him.<p>

"More like glasses baby. He drank half a bottle on his own!" Amy shakes her head as Blaine leans over to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Isn't your vacation coming up?" Amy questions, watching the two males closely. Blaine just grins, nodding his head while Kurt blushes, trying to bury his face in his hands.

"Yes and I couldn't be more excited."

"Why because we're going to have sex again for the first time in three months?" Kurt quips, watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Blaine's still smiling but he's shaking his head no, leaning over to kiss Kurt's cheek again.

"No, I don't even really care if we don't have sex one of those nights. Just being somewhere with you by ourselves is amazing enough for me." Kurt's mush in Blaine's hands after that.

* * *

><p>Blaine has started chanting in mantra in his head that's basically 'one more week' over and over again. Kurt must know that its one more week till their vacation because he's gotten a lot more flirty and he's gotten way sexier to Blaine. Blaine's basically drooling as Kurt bends over in his skinny jeans, fighting with the dvd player as Kayden whines on the floor about wanting to watch Peter Pan. Kurt straightens up as the beginning starts, sitting down next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine finally remembers to shut his mouth as his husband tugs on his arm. Blaine faces Kurt and he almost moans out loud at the sight next to him. Kurt's just staring at him, biting his lower lip as the collar of the baggy sweater he's wearing slips off his shoulder.<p>

"You will be the death of me Kurt Anderson-Hummel." Blaine watches Kurt release his lip, his mouth turning into a smirk as Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt moves next to Blaine, sliding his way up until his mouth is right next to Blaine's ear.

"You know we're going to be at a hotel next week? Think you would last long if you knew that I really wanted you to fuck me first?" Kurt smiles, almost laughing at Blaine's wide eyed, jaw slack, shocked look on his face. Kurt does laugh out loud when Blaine grabs the throw pillow near him to place over his lap. Kayden tells them to be quiet as Peter begins to explain to the Darling children how to fly. Kurt quickly presses a wet open kiss to Blaine's neck before laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Santana I think he's trying to make my dick explode." Blaine would have laughed at Santana almost spitting out her drink but he can't even bother to stop thinking about how Kurt looked this morning, walking around in just his tight boxer briefs in their bedroom with a flirty smile on his face.<p>

"Hobbit, just because we are both gay doesn't mean you can come to me about your dick issues."

"Fine, would you rather talk about Brittany?" Blaine can't miss the small smile on Santana's face as her fingers trace around her drink.

"She's spending Christmas with me. I think we might be getting back together finally."

"Good, you deserve happiness Santana." Blaine grins as Santana grins back, her boot clad foot kicking him softly under the table.

"So, has Kurt said anything?"

"He keeps dropping not so subtle hints that he wants me to fuck him first. He gets like really close to me as he talks about it and I think he knows he's totally getting to me." Blaine starts to rub his neck nervously as Santana just nods at him. "Is it bad that all I can think about is fucking him too? Like I even dream about it and I haven't had those kind of dreams since fucking high school."

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure its ok that you're thinking about it all the time. Just don't stress over it all. When this weekend comes up, just go with it. If Kurt wants to cuddle the whole first fucking day you're there, cuddle with him. Let him have most of the power you know? Because just by judging who you where in high school, I'm pretty sure you top like ninety five percent of the time."

"Santana can I ask you one last question?" Santana nods as the waitress walks up, leaving their bill on the table. "Should I bring handcuffs or something this weekend?"

Santana does spit out her drink this time.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Amy I think I broke my husband!" Kurt grins as Amy just stares at him before she starts to laugh. "I've been really forward lately because its almost less than one week before our vacation. I told him one night that the first time we have sex, I want him to top. And my clothing choices lately have probably assisted in breaking him."<p>

"Do I even want to know Kurt?"

"I'm appalled Amy! No, I've just worn things that I know will get a rise out of him. He loves these sweaters I own that have wide necks so they fall off my shoulders. I think he might love my shoulders because whenever I wear something that shows them, he just stares. Am I horrible for teasing him?"

"No, I don't think so. He's said a few things about how you tease and your clothing must be a part of the teasing yes?" Kurt grins.

"He loves the teasing."

* * *

><p>Blaine walks in to the bedroom later that night to find Kurt sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard.<p>

"Have a good night with Santana?" Kurt gives him a sweet smile before meeting Blaine half way for a kiss.

"She says Brittany is coming to spend Christmas with her."

"That's great for her! I hope they get back together." Kurt watches Blaine awkwardly stand next to their bed before grabbing Blaine's wrist, pulling him down.

"Woah! How was your session with Amy today?"

"It was good but I've missed you almost all day." Kurt laughs as Blaine situates himself on the bed, rubbing his scruffy face against Kurt's cheek. Kurt turns his face, staring down at his husband's lips before looking back into Blaine's eyes. "I really want to kiss you."

"Do it then." Blaine smiles as he feels Kurt's breath on his lips before Kurt presses their mouths together. Kurt pushes himself as close as he can get to Blaine before he finally breaks away from Blaine to push his husband on his back. Kurt slips a leg over Blaine's waist, sitting right on top of Blaine's lower stomach.

"Few more days right?" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's jaw, blue eyes just watching Blaine's movements.

"Right. Few more days."

* * *

><p>Blaine sits in the back room during his break, playing Tetris on his phone out of boredom. Halfway through his game, his phone alerts him that someone has texted him. He smiles when Kurt's name pops up, opening the text quickly. There's just text that says two more days which makes Blaine laugh quietly and then there's a next message quickly following the other. It's a picture message and once it loads, Blaine drops his phone on to the table he's sitting at.<p>

It's a photo of Kurt…in their tub in the bathroom. Blaine tries to swallow because his whole mouth and throat has gone slightly dry. When he finally texts Kurt back, simply calling him a tease, all he gets is a winking smile sent back. Blaine groans, his head hitting the table as he waits for his break to end.

When his work day comes to end, he's racing home. He almost breaks the door again trying to get inside when the door finally swings open in front of him.

"You're home!" Kurt's arms fly up, wrapping around Blaine's neck as he pulls him inside. Blaine shuts the door and Kurt smiles at him, pressing an innocent kiss to Blaine's scruffy cheek. "You should really shave again."

"Thought you liked my scruff." Blaine rubs his face against Kurt's cheek, causing the slimmer male to laugh. He presses his lips next to Kurt's ear, small smirk on his lips. "By the way, why where you sending me semi-dirty pictures during work?"

"I don't know what you are speaking of dear." Kurt mumbles against Blaine's neck, trying to hold Blaine as close to him as he can get. Blaine pulls slightly away, turning on his phone to show Kurt his text messages.

"You know, I believe that is you in our tub in the bathroom. Still don't know what I'm talking about?" Blaine is pleased by the small blush that appears on Kurt's cheeks before Kurt presses his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I was just trying to be sexy." Kurt mumbles again and Blaine just grins. He pockets his phone before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"Oh Kurt, you are just adorable yet sexy without trying." Blaine whispers before kissing Kurt's cheek and dropping his arms. "Where's my boy?"

"Playing in his room. He's excited that he's spending the weekend with Santana." Kurt answers as Blaine walks through the living room to the hall, heading towards his son's room. Kayden's on the floor, playing with his action figures as Blaine walks in, sitting himself on the floor next to his son.

"Dad tells me you're excited to be spending the weekend with Auntie San?" Blaine smiles as his son drops his toys, giving him a hug before sitting on Blaine's lap.

"Yeah! Auntie San said that she'd bring me Christmas presents next week!" Kayden grins, hopping up and down before sitting back down in Blaine's lap.

"Well, you will get a lot of presents next week. Grandpa will be here and…uh…"

"Grandma will be here. I think even Uncle Finn and Rachel will be here too. You might have to share your room with us." Kurt speaks up as he settles on the floor next to his husband. Kayden moves from Blaine's lap to Kurt's, smiling as Kurt runs his hand through the boy's curly hair. "It slightly scares me how much you look like your father."

"What do you mean?" Blaine questions, giving Kurt a hurt face. Kurt laughs quietly before leaning over to kiss Blaine's lips.

"He has your hair."

"He kind of has your eyes and he defiantly has your attitude. I think I win." Blaine smiles as Kurt huffs, his hand still carding through his son's curls.

"Kayden, how do you feel about moving in a year?" Kayden looks up at his fathers, eyes widen with fear and confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, we've been thinking about maybe getting a new family member around this time next year. A little sister or brother for you. How does that sound?" Kayden gives Kurt an odd look before looking down at his little feet. After a few seconds, Kayden turns around to face both of his dads, looking at them with wide curious eyes. Kayden places his hands on Kurt's stomach, kind of poking and patting.

"There's a baby in there?" Kurt has never wished death on Blaine so badly before this moment as Blaine literally falls over, laughing so hard Kurt's sure he can't breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh god its the hotel chapter...I'm so sorry if this is full of fail...Anyways, I promise to update before Thanksgiving because I'm going to the beach for the holiday! _

_And someone asked if Kayden was Blaine's biologically and I've never really thought about it. I think I said they adopted him in the last chapter of Bulletproof...But I suppose you can think what you want :D_

* * *

><p>Kurt packs his last shirt in the suitcase before closing it, smiling as Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind. There's a brush of lips on the back of Kurt's neck before he feels Blaine's hot breath near his ear.<p>

"T-minus one hour till we leave."

"Are we keeping a countdown now?" Kurt laughs as he turns around, pecking Blaine's lips before pushing the other male away. Kurt tries to take off down the hall but Blaine is two steps behind him, grabbing him on the hips to get Kurt down to the floor. Blaine sits on Kurt's thighs as he kicks and flails, trying to get away from Blaine. Blaine begins to tickle his sides getting screams and laughs out of his husband.

"You guys are how old again?" Blaine's hands stop, sitting up as he smiles at Santana. She arches an eyebrow as Kurt pants for breath before rolling her eyes. Kayden giggles somewhere behind Santana which just makes the two males smile again.

"It's ok sometimes to not act your age Santana." Blaine stands up off of Kurt, holding his hand out for his husband to grab. Once Kurt is on both feet again, Blaine wraps his arms around his waist and tries to walk into the living room with Kurt. Blaine lets go of Kurt the second he sees a blonde girl sitting on his couch talking to his son. "Brittany!"

"Blaine!" Brittany stands quickly, her long thin arms wrapping around the shorter male in a tight hug. She peppers Blaine's scruffy cheek in kisses before pulling away with a small frown on her face. "You need to shave."

"He won't. I've tried Brit." Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine gives him a look. Blaine walks back to Kurt, his arms winding around Kurt's waist again.

"You like my manly look." Blaine knows Kurt's rolling his eyes again as he kisses Kurt's cheek. Kayden stands up on the couch cushion, making grabby hands at his fathers. Blaine lets Kurt go, looking at Kurt's outfit as he picks up their son from the couch, placing the three year old on his hip.

"Daddy, you're gonna protect the baby while you're gone right?" Kayden questions and Santana ends up laughing, clutching onto the edge of the couch to keep her standing. Kurt glares at Blaine over his son's head, which Blaine just gives Kurt a smirk in reply.

"Kayden, I'm not pregnant. I told you, I'm a boy like you and boys can't get pregnant."

"And if boys can get pregnant, your Dad here would come back knocked up after this weekend." Santana mumbles out as she pries Kayden from his father's arms. The look on Kurt's face is almost pure anger while Blaine stands behind him, silently laughing his ass off.

* * *

><p>"Sweet mother of-"<p>

"Blaine! I thought you got a room! Not a freaking suite!" Kurt runs from the door through the small kitchen to the living room, looking out the window to see New York City lit up outside. Blaine drops their bag at the door, walking quickly through the room to his husband. His arms circle around Kurt as he presses his face against the slimmer male's neck. "It's so stunning. I've never seen New York like this."

"Screw the city, you're stunning." Blaine looks up to see Kurt's reflection in the window begin to flush before Blaine steps back a few inches to turn Kurt around. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt mumbles before leaning forward to kiss Blaine's lips. He feels Blaine's mouth start to pull up into a smirk before Blaine opens his mouth, trying to pry Kurt's mouth open. Kurt feels the cool glass of the window press against his back as Blaine pushes him backwards. Kurt's hands grab at Blaine's shirt before they end up in Blaine's hair, tugging the grown out curls. Blaine groans as he hands travel to Kurt's slim legs, pulling until Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist. "Don't let me fall."

"Never." Blaine smiles against Kurt's lips before pressing their mouths back together again. He carries Kurt into the other room, stumbling every few seconds because of Kurt's weight throwing him off balance. Kurt laughs when their lips get pried apart as Blaine drops him on his back on the bed. Kurt bites his lip, looking at Blaine with half-lidded eyes. "Stop it with the bedroom eyes!"

"You love my eyes."

"I love your ass Kurt." Blaine murmurs before leaving the bedroom, running as fast as he can to their suitcase, opening the front pocket to pull out things they'll need for the moment before running back into the bedroom area. Blaine walks back in, grinning as he finds Kurt lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. "Why are you mad at the ceiling?"

"You just up and left-oh." Kurt shuts up as Blaine drops a few condoms and a bottle on to the bed. Kurt gets up, kneeling on the bed to grab the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine lets Kurt pull the shirt up as high as he can get it before Blaine pulls it up and over his head. He tilts his head down, kissing Kurt with as much passion as he can muster. Blaine's hands grip at the edge of Kurt's shirt, pulling away from their kiss to pull it off completely. Kurt reaches out, pulling Blaine down causing both of them to tumble back onto the bed. "Blaine…I need you."

"I know. I know just hold on." Blaine mumbles as Kurt arches up into him, a small moan slipping from Kurt's mouth. Blaine rolls his hips down, connecting with Kurt's and Kurt moans out again. "I love the noises you make."

Blaine grins as Kurt moans out again. Blaine places his hands on Kurt's hips, one hand sliding until he finds the button of Kurt's pants, popping it quickly and slipping down the zipper. Kurt begins to whine as Blaine slowly tugs on the jeans clinging to his slim legs. Blaine gets off of Kurt, watching Kurt writhe on the bed as he kicks off his own shoes and socks before tugging his jeans off.

"Of course you wouldn't bother wearing underwear tonight." Kurt mumbles as Blaine pulls his boots and socks off his feet. Blaine tugs on Kurt's skinny jeans, slowly pulling them down inch by inch. "You damn tease."

"You love it." Blaine mumbles before throwing the jeans across the room then quickly removing Kurt's underwear. Kurt starts to blush when Blaine just stares at him, eyes just roaming all over Kurt's pale skin. Kurt tugs on Blaine's arms, pulling Blaine to be on top of him. "There's so much I want to do."

"And we have until Monday morning at eleven am."

* * *

><p>Blaine opens his eyes slowly as he feels weight on his chest. Kurt's looking down at him, biting on his lower lip as he slowly begins to move his hips in a circular motion. Blaine groans, grabbing Kurt's hips to still them.<p>

"Jesus Kurt its only…"

"Four am. We've been asleep since seven last night." Kurt mumbles as he presses his lips against Blaine's neck, sucking and biting in random spots. Kurt smirks against Blaine's skin as a groan slips from Blaine's lips.

"I hate you so fucking much." Blaine mumbles as Kurt keeps assaulting his neck. Kurt drags his teeth along Blaine's throat before biting his collarbone, licking over the bite mark after he pulls away. Blaine groans again underneath Kurt as the slimmer male shifts his hips again.

"Blaine wake up and fuck me you asshole." Kurt whines as Blaine just shifts himself again.

"I'm tired Kurt…sex can wait." Blaine mumbles as he feels Kurt move, huffing as he gets off of the bed to walk away or something. Blaine then feels cold air hit him as the covers get pulled off of him but then Kurt's weight is back on his hips and when he tries to move, Kurt just pins him down. "Kurt I am tired. Let me sleep for two more hours and I promise there will be sex."

"But I'm horny now you ass." Kurt murmurs as he presses open kisses down Blaine's neck and chest.

"And you'll be horny in two hours. God, who would have known that stopping sex for three months would make you act like this when you finally get some?" Blaine smirks as Kurt slaps him lightly across the face, his bright blue-green eyes set in a glare. Kurt climbs off of Blaine, stopping around the bedroom to find a pair of pajama bottoms to slide on.

"Have fun with your right hand tonight!" Kurt calls out as he walks into the living room area of the hotel room.

"You wouldn't dare hold out on sex again Kurt. I know you better than that!" Blaine laughs as he pulls the covers up and over his head, falling back to sleep for another hour or two.

* * *

><p>"Hey San. It's Blaine."<p>

"I know who it is you idiot. Your name came up on my phone. What do you want? You're supposed to be fucking your husband right now."

"Yeah, he's kind of mad at me so I thought I'd call to see how Kayden is." Blaine smiles as he can faintly hear his son and Brittany in the background yelling at something, probably the tv. Kurt walks in front of him, setting some food from room service on the coffee table. Kurt curls up on the opposite end of the couch, still glaring at Blaine for rejecting sex earlier.

"What did you do? Did you get drunk at the bar downstairs because I will come kick your ass."

"No, I rejected sleepy sex. He's grumpy as hell right now." Blaine looks over at Kurt as he answers Santana and Kurt promptly flips him off. Blaine laughs before he leans over, pressing his lips to Kurt's quickly. Kurt gives him a sour look as Blaine pulls away.

"Why would you of all people reject sex?"

"I was tired! It was four am San!" Blaine feels Kurt's cold foot edging over his thigh, headed towards his dick. Blaine grips Kurt's ankle, pulling the male to sit right next to him which gains him a small high pitched squeak from Kurt. Santana is rambling off in his ear but Blaine isn't really listening as he watches Kurt pick up a strawberry, staring straight at him as he raises the strawberry to his mouth to take a bite. Blaine feels his mouth go dry as Santana screams in his ear. "San I have to go."

"Oh, am I distracting?" Kurt questions before he takes another bite. Blaine drops his phone before using his body to pin Kurt down onto the couch. "Down boy."

"Oh shush. Earlier you whined and complained." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's neck as his hands grope at Kurt's hips. Blaine smirks when he hears Kurt slip out a moan when their hips collide. "Not upset anymore are we?"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel you are such an ass."

* * *

><p>Blaine's never been happier that he got a room way up on the top floor of the hotel so no one could look in the large windows of the living room. Kurt blushes as he leans against the window, watching all the blinking lights of New York City as he feels Blaine's strong arms wrap around his bare waist.<p>

"I don't think you have ever been sexier than right here and right now." Blaine mumbles into Kurt's ear, grinning at the bright color the pale skin begins to turn. He starts to press his lips against Kurt's cool skin, starting from below his ear traveling down to his neck.

"Blaine…you've seen me naked before. Why is it so different now?" Kurt questions as Blaine moves his mouth from Kurt's shoulder to the back of his neck, pressing kisses down his spine.

"Before I never noticed just how lucky I was. I wish I never cheated on you but I feel like we're getting closer than before. I almost want to hunt the guy down and thank him." Blaine chuckles as Kurt turns around and gives him a dark look. "I love you and only you Kurt."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Blaine smiles as Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine's lips. There's a shiver running down his spine as Kurt proceeds to press Blaine's back against the window, pinning him there as Kurt attacks his mouth. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt gives Blaine a sly grin as he pulls his husband over to the couch before he pushes Blaine down to sit on the couch. Kurt stares into Blaine's honey eyes as he lowers himself down to his knees on the carpet below, pulling Blaine's legs apart with his hands to give him some space. The second Kurt's tongue laps at the head of Blaine's dick, his eyes are rolling to the back of his head.

"Blaine? You okay?" Kurt questions before he lets his tongue slip out again, giving Blaine a tentative lick again. Blaine groans above him, hips stuttering quickly.

"Fine…I'm just…please Kurt." Blaine whines out, one hand reaching out to grab at the couch arm as his other hand reaches out for Kurt's hair. He hears Kurt purr as he lets his fingers slide through the chestnut locks on Kurt's head.

"You can pull my hair if you want to or whatever." Kurt mumbles before he opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the head. Kurt's hands reach up, one gripping Blaine's hip to hold him down while the other wraps around the rest of Blaine's dick that he just can't take yet. Kurt knows what he's doing. He was in this similar position only a few weeks ago, in the private of their bedroom. He can hear Blaine groan somewhere above him, his hand constantly tugging and pulling the strands of hair trapped between his fingers. "Blaine come on."

Kurt smiles as Blaine's eyes roll back, one of Kurt's signals that his husband is about to fall to pieces. After a few more tugs, Blaine's crying out, Kurt's name on his lips as Kurt just smiles and swallows until Blaine pulls him away.

"Sensitive." Blaine mumbles as he hooks his hands under Kurt's arms to pull his husband off of his knees and into his lap on the couch. Kurt laughs as Blaine lazily kisses any piece of skin he can reach.

"I love you but I should probably brush my teeth now." Kurt begins to stand to get off the couch but Blaine grips his hips, pulling him back down on his lap. Kurt laughs as Blaine nuzzles into his neck, one of his calloused hands sliding up and down Kurt's smooth thigh.

"Don't care. Not done with you."

"Not done with me? Whatever do you mean dear?" Kurt mumbles as one of his husband's hands slide from his thigh to his lower stomach.

"I believe I need to return the favor yes?" Blaine smirks as Kurt presses his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, mumbling into Blaine's skin as calloused fingers tease.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye best weekend of my life, hello fatherhood." Kurt grumbles as Blaine laughs somewhere behind him. Kurt unlocks his front door, walking into his home to see his son standing on the couch dancing to Christmas music with Brittany. The second the tot sees his dad, he screams, hopping off the couch to collide into his father's legs.<p>

"I missed you Daddy!" Kayden hugs Kurt's legs until picks him up, holding him as close as possible. Kurt watches Blaine throw their suitcase into the living room, kicking the door shut before walking towards him and their son. Santana comes out of no where though and pulls Blaine into the hallway.

"So hypothetically, if Kurt was female-"

"I'm just going to stop you right there and walk back into the living room to be with my family." Blaine attempts to walk back out of the hall but Santana but she pulls at his arm, tugging him back to where he was.

"Did you have a good weekend? Is everything fixed?" Santana's face just shows her worry which makes Blaine smile.

"San, everything is okay. Everything is almost perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

_I totally fail. I didn't forget about this or anything, I just left for a vacation for Thanksgiving earlier than expected but I'm back and my other fic will be updated tomorrow or Friday :D_

* * *

><p>Kurt's laughing somewhere behind Blaine as Blaine fights with the artificial tree, trying to get the limbs to straighten out. The second Blaine says he's done, Kayden's running towards the tree with a box of lights and a large smile on his face.<p>

"Maybe waiting till the day before my family shows up to put up the tree wasn't such a great idea." Kurt mumbles as Blaine stares at him from his position on the floor.

"Would have been up sooner if you helped and stopped fu-"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt yells as he hits Blaine playfully over the head with a piece of multicolored garland. Blaine growls, grabbing Kurt's legs and pulling on his husband's pajama bottoms till Kurt's on the floor underneath him. Kayden's squealing something about Christmas near them but all Blaine is focused on is Kurt's lips and how he's currently biting down on the bottom one.

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I believe you'll be the death of me." Blaine practically moans into Kurt's ear before getting off his husband, going back to finishing the task at hand. After more play fighting, Kayden throwing the lights in one big tangled mess on the floor, and finally getting the star on top of the tree due to Kurt's height, the tree is done. Kayden gets put down to sleep before Blaine starts to pull out all the presents hidden in their closet.

"For Rachel…for Finn…for Burt…for Carole…for Santana…for Brittany…here's the box of Kayden's presents…and that should be it." Kurt mentally checks off as he places the presents under their tree, standing once the job is done to feel Blaine's arms wrap around him. Kurt hums in approval as Blaine presses small kisses against Kurt's neck.

"You didn't say for Blaine." Blaine chuckles as Kurt grips Blaine's hands on his stomach.

"That's because you can't wrap an envelope." Kurt mumbles before he pries Blaine's hands off of him, crossing the living room to the counter to the kitchen. He walks back with an envelope in his hands, biting his lip nervously as he hands the object over to Blaine. Blaine tears the into the mail, pulling out the letter inside with confusion in his eyes. Kurt watches as Blaine quickly reads over the information before the papers fall from Blaine's hands.

"We're getting a new child?" Blaine watches Kurt nod, a smile slipping up on his lips before Blaine grabs his husband, almost lifting the taller male off the ground. Kurt laughs as Blaine kisses every inch of visible skin as he slips his husband a small piece of clothing into his hand. Blaine unfolds the small shirt, grinning at the light pink color. "It's a girl?"

"And she'll be here in about four months." Kurt grins before Blaine leans forward to kiss Kurt roughly on the lips. Kurt only groans and laughs in response as Blaine pushes them over to the couch.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles with Kayden perched on his hip as his family walks into their apartment who's quickly followed by a few friends. Brittany plays and talks with Kayden, nodding her head as he goes on about how Santa visited him and left all the presents. When Kurt realizes Kayden isn't paying attention, he pushes more presents under the tree from his family and Santana and Brittany. Kurt then busies himself in the kitchen along side Rachel and Carole, only occasionally having to make Finn leave or Blaine back off.<p>

"So the vacation did you two well I assume? I mean, Blaine can't keep his eyes or hands away from you!" Rachel gushes as Kurt just smiles, telling her she needs more salt in her potatoes. There's a pair of strong arms around his waist and Kurt just chuckles, elbowing Blaine softly in the ribs.

"I told you that you are being a distraction today."

"And I told you that I just can't keep my hands off of you." Blaine mumbles back before he begins to press open mouthed kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt elbows him again, giving Blaine a stern look out of the corner of his eye before returning to his turkey in the oven. "When do we tell them?"

"Tell them what Anderson?" Santana quips from somewhere behind Blaine and Kurt, only coming into the male's view when she reaches for the eggnog.

"You'll find out later San. Do you think you can help me make Blaine busy by setting the table?" Kurt smiles as Santana rolls her eyes, linking her arms in one of Blaine's to pull him away from Kurt. After a while, food gets called done and everyone is sitting around the table, looking at each other.

"Well I have an announcement to make!" Rachel yells above everyone's chatter as she stands, holding up her cup of eggnog in one hand. Kurt groans, his head going into his palm before Blaine pulls the hand away, giving Kurt a stern look. "After almost five years of us going back and forth with crushing and dating, I, Rachel Berry, am engaged to the one, the only, Finn Hudson!"

Rachel shakes out her hand, flashing her engagement ring to everyone sitting at the table. Everyone gives her congratulations and Blaine gives Finn a thumbs up before Kurt smacks him on the back of the head, telling him to behave. Kayden just claps next to Kurt, which makes Kurt smile once again.

"Well, I'm glad for Finn and Rachel, but me and San here have an announcement too! We're getting back together!" Santana smiles as Brittany grabs her hand on top the table, holding hands for everyone to see. More congratulations goes around before Kurt nods at Blaine, giving him a sweet smile as he hands Blaine a small present.

"We might as well come clean Kurt…" Blaine winks at his husband before he hands Brittany, Santana, and Carole a small wrapped gift. Kurt hands his three over to Rachel, Finn, and his father before turning back to grin at Blaine. "Well, we've been working wonders on our relationship and counseling has been helping so much…and well, just open your gifts."

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand tight as everyone tears the light blue and light pink wrapping off to reveal a light pink t-shirt for everyone. Santana gives Blaine a funny look as Brittany grins, saying she loves the color. Kurt laughs as Finn just gives Rachel a confused look as Rachel just stares back at him. Kurt knows that only Carole and his father has put two and two together.

"You're 'expecting' aren't you?" Carole questions, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kurt nods quickly before everyone's yelling and crying and laughing.

"That explains the Auntie San written on my shirt!" Santana rolls her eyes before giving Blaine a smile over her cup. Carole's crying which causes Brittany to tear up and Rachel to start hounding Finn about when they should start to have children. Burt gives Blaine a small smile before nodding his head at the two males across the table from him. Kayden's looking around confused, which catches Blaine's attention.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Daddy said he couldn't have a baby…" Kurt slams his head down on the table as Blaine laughs loudly next to him.

"No baby, in four months there's going to be baby in the house and we'll have to move but it will be okay. We're still going to love you just as much as we love you right now okay?" Kurt smiles as his son nods before he makes grabby hands at the food on the table.

"Let's eat yeah? I'm starving over here." Finn mumbles as Kurt just rolls his eyes at his annoying step brother.

* * *

><p>"And this one is for…Kayden!" Finn grins as Kayden grabs the wrapped box away from Finn. He sits in the middle of the floor, tearing at the paper until the present underneath is revealed. Blaine smiles as Kayden's eyes light up at the sight of a new Elmo before he runs and hugs Brittany, thanking her for the gift.<p>

"Imagine next year we'll have another one to buy gifts for." Blaine whispers as his fingers drag through Kurt's messy hair. Kurt looks up from where his head is placed in Blaine's lap, smiling as he reaches up to grab the collar of Blaine's shirt, pulling his husband down to press a kiss to his lips.

"I can't wait to get little girl things like dresses and dolls-"

"Kurt! Present for you!" Finn tosses the light package to Kurt, landing it directly on Kurt's stomach. Kurt glares at his step brother before he reads the tag to see who it's from. The only thing the tag says is _To: Kurt_ in a familiar beautiful script. He shrugs before slipping his finger beneath the wrapping paper. He throws the paper away from him before opening the small cardboard box. Inside is a velvet box and Kurt almost starts to cry when he opens it to see a shiny new wedding band looking back at him.

"Blaine?"

"The old one kind of has bad memories don't you think? I figured you'd like this one more." Blaine mumbles as he pulls the ring out of the box, grabbing Kurt's left hand to pull the plain gold band off his finger, replacing it with the new silver band with a thin black ring around the middle. Kurt stares at the ring for a few seconds before he sits up, grabbing a fist full of Blaine's shirt to pull him towards him for a kiss.

"I love you." Kurt smiles as he mumbles against Blaine's lips, causing his husband to smile.

"I love you too."

"So, not to break up the love fest or whatever, but presents are done and we're all dying to know if you thought of any names." Santana quips at the two males on the floor who break apart. Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap, earning a squeak from his husband which makes Blaine chuckle into Kurt's ear.

"I like Emily."

"I was thinking either Lily or Hayley though." Kurt mumbles as Blaine wraps his arms around his waist, causing a small smile to grace his lips.

"Riley!" Kayden yells as he drives one of his new Matchbox cars up Finn's arm. Kurt looks at Blaine who just smiles over Kurt's shoulder.

"Riley Elizabeth has a nice ring to it." Carole speaks up, shrugging her shoulders as she picks up the rest of the shredded wrapping paper from the floor.

"I like Riley Elizabeth." Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek as Kurt grins, nodding his head.

"Riley Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. Perfect."


End file.
